Scarlet Lune
by Shy Girl1988
Summary: Peace disrupted. Himeko finally settles down after a self reflecting journey, to find her muse in life. A distant past that coincides with the destinies of the senshi. Kannazuki no Miko & Sailor Moon Crossover. My first fic in a long time. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Kannazuki no Miko if I did there'd be so much more yuri!**

**Scarlet Lune **

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Cornflower blues gazed about the Crown Fruit Parlour, from the wall clock, to the large window screens, to peering out into the busy streets of Tokyo, then back to her three friends gathered around her, each mirroring the same worry and anxiety as she, in their own unique way.

"Guess she can't yell or scold either of us next time we're a tad tardy, ne, Usagi-chan?" Minako mused cheerfully, keeping spirits up.

"What if…" Ami injected, the priestess was never late. She prided herself in her promptness. It was what gave her power to scold the blondes whenever they come late.

"She's late," Makoto simply stated not wanting to jump to conclusions. Arms crossed, it was obvious, she simply wanted to remind them that everyone had their late days. The priestess was no exception.

"LATE?" shrieked the voice of her princess. "She's beyond late! Late doesn't even suffice to as what she is! She's…" the odango haired princess abruptly forgot her ranting as the chiming of the sliding doors were activated and in scrambled the missing raven haired beauty.

What shocked most wasn't her abrupt entrance, nor was it her dishevelled appearance, no they were quiet accustomed to this sort of behaviour from this particular group of girls, although it was rare for any one other than the two blondes to storm in panicked, it wasn't the least bit uncommon, but what surprised all was the lack of the miko's infamous temper. Usually, if ever Hino Rei arrived late or 'sloppy' her current state of mind was anything but calm and collected, it was even rarer for her to be silent. Normally, she'd vent her anger on any poor sucker that got in her way. Her wrath could be sensed from miles away. Yet now, there was no wrath, no anger, absolutely nothing at all.

Rei plopped into her usual spot beside Minako gazing nonchalantly at everyone, "What's up?"

"What do you mean what's up?" Usagi exclaimed. "So it's alright to jump down our throats when we're late but when it's you everything's just fine and dandy? Justice! I demand justice!" complained Usagi in a joking manner, trying to get a rise out of Rei.

Minako stuck herself in front of Rei blocking Usagi, "So what's up with you?"

Rei shrugged, "Nothing."

"Rei-chan as your princess and future queen, I demand an explanation!" Usagi exclaimed, set out on reeling in an answer from the fire senshi.

Rei rolled her eyes at the royal.

"_At least she's showing some signs of her usual self," _Minako thought auspiciously, shadowed by a playful grin, the grief and anxiety soaring through every vain in her body. "Now, now Rei, love," Minako reasoned playfully, tilting her head slightly, barely touching the priestess' shoulder, "Nothing, just won't suffice. Spill it Hino," Minako managed yet another coy smile, but the usual playfulness in her voice was lacking something, --was that desire silken in her voice?

Rei slumped her shoulders, away from Minako's touch, leaning back into the booth with a sigh, "I'm just exhausted." Rei stretched her arms up high, then delicately bringing her hands back to massage her sores and stiff neck. "Grandpa had me up all night with a heavy duty work out, cleaning every corner, every niche, every millimetre of the shrine, top to bottom, inside and out, preparing the guest room…"

"You're having guests?" Ami inquired.

Rei groaned, "You know how grandpa is, leaves everything to the last minute. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he's the most irresponsible person in the world, but we all know that title belongs to our fair princess," Rei added teasingly.

"Reiiiiii-channnn!"

The four inner senshi gazed at their childish princess and laughed knowingly. In truth, Usagi, had matured. She matured a long time ago. Not exactly the Neo Queen of Crystal Tokyo yet, though subtle, the transition was evident. They themselves are but mirror images of the senshi of the future, beautiful, strong. Now at 19, day by day, the transition from pretty girls to beautiful women flourished.

"So who's coming?" Makoto asked, as the laughter died down.

That distant look returned to Rei's eyes, as well as a peculiar smile. "My cousin, Tomiko, she's been studying abroad for the past five years. She's the family gem. Even my father, the politician, flaunts their relation, even if it's only through marriage, all know of Miya-sama, his niece, yet all are ignorant of the existence of his only daughter. I don't blame him though, I suppose it's better this way, less bothersome, and besides in comparison to her I'm just a no one, with anger management problems," Rei laughed softly.

"Rei, you know that's not true," Makoto comforted, reaching out to her usually very confident friend.

"I…" Rei began, not realizing that she just put herself down.

"Rei-chan, what do you mean you're nothing? You're Princess of Mars, the brilliantly exotic fiery fire senshi!" exclaimed Usagi, now standing slamming the table.

Makoto, immediately dragged Usagi back into her seat, and hushed her.

Luckily those who frequent the Crown Fruit Parlour are accustomed to such weird outburst from this particular group of girls. No one took their outbursts seriously before, and none do now, still it was interesting to watch.

"I'm not…" Rei wanted to explain herself. She never meant to sound like she was putting herself down. Really, it's hard to get a word in edge wise when her friends were worked up. The lack of enemy attacks really kept them on their toes.

"Rei never doubt yourself again," Minako commanded, using her Venus voice. She hated what Rei was saying. It pained her. _"How could you possibly think that low of yourself?"_

Rei just nodded, lost in the intensity of Minako's eyes, forgetting what she wanted to say. The words suddenly didn't matter anymore, but out of reflex, hearing that tone in her companion's tone, she knew to just nod.

"You're so much more than you think…" Minako said softly turning her gaze away, breaking their eye contact.

"Ya Rei-chan," Usagi reasoned. "In junior high, everyone wanted to be like you even in high school, all admired your passion, beauty and grace. You're the beautiful shrine maiden. Heads turn when you pass by."

Rei tore herself away from Minako, to look at her princess. "Tomi…"

"Usagi's right, Rei," Makoto agreed. "Now I know there's definitely something wrong, you're usually so confident and sure about yourself."

"Urg…" Rei exclaimed, giving up.

"Fukumiya Tomiko," Ami interjected, nodding knowingly at Rei, "is your cousin?"

Rei looked up, smiled and nodded. _"Finally…"_

"Ami-chan, you know Rei-chan's cousin?" Usagi asked, more confused then ever. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Ami nodded, "I haven't met her in person, but I know of her. Years ago, before I met you Usagi-chan, I tied for first in the Nation's Junior Mock Exam, with a Fukumiya Tomiko, who placed first the year before. Curious about her character I did a bit of snooping and found out that she's "the" honour student at TA Private School for girls, Rei's school. She excelled in everything, academics, and extracurricular."

"Captain of the tennis team, volleyball team, badminton, president of the student council, horseback riding club, music club and archery club," Rei interjected. "There wasn't anything she wasn't part of. Honour Roll Student of the year, no, Model Idol Student of the century." Rei announced proudly. There was a glint in her eyes, as she spoke of her cousin, a surreal sparkle.

"You really idolize her, don't you?" Makoto asked.

Rei blushed and nodded. Tomiko was a lady, a lady like Rei's own mother. After her death, Tomiko became like a mother figure for Rei, well not exactly, but she pictured her mother being just as Tomiko was. What Tomiko approved of, her mother would be the same. Rei wanted to be like Tomiko. Even if Tomiko was only a year older, she was mature beyond her years. From family portraits, Rei could see Tomiko resemble her mother more than Rei ever would, not just in looks, but the way she carried herself. Always humble, reserved, polite, being like Tomiko meant being like her mother. Yet the bar has always been set so high, especially when Tomiko was ever concerned.

"Then why are you in such a bad mood?" Usagi asked.

Rei sighed, "I'm not I'm just tired. I couldn't sleep until everything was done. Everything has to be just perfect for when she comes," Rei yawned.

Usagi rolled her eyes, "Never mind, there's nothing wrong with her, compulsive and pig-headed as usual. Just like Rei to be a perfectionist about the littlest things," rewarding Rei with a childish raspberry.

Rei of course had to counter with one of her own.

"I've never heard you mention her," Minako asked curiously.

Rei shrugged, "I don't like to boast relations. That's why I live with grandpa at the shrine. My family is my family, and I'm me. My father's politics are his. Good riddance to that. I don't like getting involved," Rei ended her speech with a powerful sigh. This meant this discussion had to end, no questions asked.

"What time is she coming?" Ami asked.

"She'll be here by 5, this evening," Rei answered. "I haven't seen her in person for five years. She's coming straight to the shrine."

"Can you introduce us?" Ami inquired, then blushed. "I've always been curious about her. Back when we were suppose to be acknowledge by the press together, Fukumiya-sama, came down with a cold, so did not attend," she explained.

"Just like Ami to remember a rival, after years and years, still eager to best her, ne Ami-chan?" Makoto teased.

Before Rei could respond, Usagi piped up, "Of course Ami-chan, it's a given. We're having a whole conversation about her of course Rei wants to show off her cousin. You wouldn't disappoint us, would you Rei-chan?"

"Maybe tomorrow," Rei answered. She looked about, seeking a different topic, "Minako, Makoto, Usagi, how's the roommate hunt coming along?"

Minako shrugged, and answered casually, "Mako suggested that we kidnap Ami, have our way with her, and lock her away until she submits to our every whim." Ami blushed furiously, as Makoto pinched Minako causing her to yelp, "What's that for?"

"Stop being so perverted Minako," Makoto scolded, as Minako giggled gaily.

"Perverted? Dear me, what is going through that little mind of yours? I meant have the resident genius do our homework and chores for us. I don't know what you're talking about," Mina teased, earning a good strangling from Makoto.

After they graduated high school, Makoto, Minako, and Usagi rented a flat, with Furuhata Unazuki, Motoki's younger sister. Unazuki had previously gotten engaged and has moved in with her fiancée. Missing a roommate meant, they were missing a quarter of the rent and utilities. Ami-chan still lived with her mother in their apartment, while Rei-chan decided to stay at the shrine. Her grandfather was growing older, and Yuichiro had moved out long ago.

Makoto was currently studying business management and culinary in hopes of opening her own restaurant in the near future, Ami is still chasing her dream of being a doctor. Minako still aspiring to be a star, studying drama and music, Rei was majoring in media and production, interested in what goes on behind the scene, then actually being in front of the camera, yet still continued with her miko training, and Usagi, taking general humanitarian courses.

Crystal Tokyo will happen, and the senshi must step up and take up their responsibilities, to serve their queen, protect and lead the new world. For now, they'll live the lives they want, and when duty calls, the senshi will always be ready, but at least their lives don't revolve solely around duty and destiny for the time being.

* * *

Engines roaring, crowds cheering, the thrill, the rush, the race circuit was truly an exhilarating experience for one so naïve as this particular young photographer, walking about the grounds. Places like this didn't even exist in Mahoroba, local racers would usually gather around hilly areas on the outskirts of town. In Mahoroba, only a small sum of the population was even into motorcycle racing. But this, this was really something to behold. Stands filled with fans rooting for their favourite racers, merchants selling adorable little racing plushies, fan girls swooning for the most charming racers. Indeed Tokyo is different from the village of Mahoroba.

It was time to settle down, to end her journey. It's been two years since she graduated from the prestigious Ototachibana Academy. Two years since she left Mahoroba, her aunt and uncle, to travel Japan, to marvel the extraordinary scenery, from city to city. Constantly searching, hardly ever staying in one place for too long. It was time for her to return to her studies and hit the books. By some completely insane fluke, she got accepted to Tokyo U, two years ago, when her acceptance letter came, it was withheld from her by her aunt and uncle, who refused to use her inheritance to pay for her to go to university, she thought she lost her chance so went ahead and travelled the country, two weeks ago, she received a letter in the mail from the university reminding her the semester is starting soon. Tired from her travels, she decided to go for it.

Drawn by the enthusiastic people, she found herself on a motor-cross race circuit apparently a huge event was to take place, one of the biggest races of the year. Optimistic about everything, and living her life following one simple philosophy, try everything once. Of course pictures of the racing circuit, racers and crowds would pose excellently in her portfolio. She wanted to be a diversely dynamic photographer, never limited to just landscape or portraits.

With her camera in hand, she wandered about, looking for perfect shots. Her pictures were nice, but never perfect. Part of the reason for her two year long journey was to find her muse. She wanted the perfect picture. Hers were nice, some may even say good, but they always seem to be missing something. Something she once had, something to be treasured, but somehow it slipped away, through her fingers and vanished. She has to find it. She wandered and wandered, further and further away from the crowd, she completely missed the sign that said racers only, getting herself lost.

Finally noticing the absence of the crowd and roaring engine that had been replaced with complete silence, she began to panic. She was alone in a place foreign to her, images and not so friendly scenes enter her field of vision. Images of big, hairy, scary, biker men, scenes from movies of bikers and their gangs clad in leather entered her mind. A figment of her imagination, she prayed, reality clad in a smart racing suit, stood in front of her, as real as day, was reaching out to her…

"NO!" she shrieked, feeling someone grab her.

"Whoa…whoa there koneko-chan," came a soothing, deep gentle voice. She opened her eyes, and stared into the deepest teal she's ever seen; greens within blues, within greens, in a sea of more blue. Tearing away from those heavenly orbs, she was graced with a handsome face, short blond hair, only a tad darker than her own; a face so enthralling that could make any girl float on air. Receiving no reply, from the younger girl, the stranger continued, "I won't hurt you," 'he' assured her. "I just want to help you…"

Touched by 'his' generosity, she found it her duty to properly respond as kindly as she can, but could only stutter, "I…I…lost…help?" Oh, how it sounded so much more grown up in her mind, _"Pardon me sir, I'm lost, can you please guide me back to the crowd?"_ At least that would've been far more civil not to mention coherent.

The handsome blond only chuckled. "I'm heading over to the race track now, care to join me?" he asked. "You can sit on the sidelines."

"Ummm…." she stammered. Going with a stranger? No she couldn't.

"You're a photographer right?" he pointed to her camera, still strapped over her shoulder. "You can get some really awesome close up shots," he continued, trying to be as friendly as possible.

Common sense told her to refuse, never talk to strangers, never follow strangers, but there's just something about this particular person.

He held out his hand, "I'm Tenoh Haruka."

Reluctantly she held out her own hand, "Kurusugawa Himeko," she answered.

Haruka grinned, and pulled the young girl towards her bike, and handed her a helmet. "Hop on."

"Umm…I don't know," Himeko replied. It's not that she's foreign to riding on motorcycles, quite the contrary she's ridden with Oogami-kun many times before.

Haruka gave her this look. Teal eyes boring into her own, how could a girl refuse such an offer. Himeko took the helmet in her hand and hopped onto the bike, gripping Haruka's coat tightly. Haruka grinned as the engine roared and the pair soon sped off towards the race track.

Gripping for dear life, Himeko prayed for it all to be over soon. This Haruka drove like a lunatic. Her heart was in her throat. They were going so fast she couldn't even feel herself. It was all so weird. They reached the race track sooner than expected. Himeko was expecting Haruka to stop, to let her off, but instead Haruka sped around the track once or twice, she could not tell. Himeko could hear the crowd cheering Haruka's name in the distance.

Himeko was so wrapped up in her own fear that she did not notice that they had stopped. She was still gripping onto Haruka tightly. She felt Haruka chuckle once again, "This is your stop Kurusugawa-san."

Himeko looked up thrilled to see solid objects, solid people, they weren't blurs anymore. She's never seen such a homely sight, stillness. She abruptly got off the bike and bowed, thanking Haruka.

"Root for me," Haruka winked, speeding over to the starting line up, leaving a flustered Himeko.

"That Haruka," tut a disapproving tone.

Startled by the estranged voice Himeko turned to see an aquamarine beauty, shaking her wavy hair feigning disparagement, yet her amusement coated her voice. Her wavy hair spilled about, framing her delicate face. Her skin the colour of ivory. She was the embodiment of grace.

"You must excuse Haruka's callous behaviour," the beauty announced with a radiant smile, now gazing at Himeko. "She's just too much at times. The excitement of this race is really getting to her. She tends to pull wild stunts when she's restless."

"She?" Himeko exclaimed. "Haruka's a she?" Himeko verbalized her thought.

The aquamarine giggled, "You remind me of a dear friend of mine," she replied. "My name is Kaioh Michiru."

"Kurusugawa Himeko, pleasure to meet you Kaioh-san."

A flare gun was fired, and the racers sped off.

"Oh no!" Himeko exclaimed. "I think there's something wrong with Tenoh-san's bike, she's still there!"

Michiru rolled her eyes, "She's too confident for her own good."

Haruka's yellow bike, relied and roared, as the last racer bounded the half point mark, Haruka sped off in a flash.

Himeko stared at the track her mouth agape watching as Haruka zoomed passed the other racers, quickly catching up with the leading racers.

"One of these days her cockiness is going to cost her a race," sighed Michiru.

Remembering her camera Himeko began snapping away, taking as many pictures as she can. She didn't have the proper equipment with her but what the heck.

"They're going way too fast for a regular camera to capture a picture," Michiru pointed out.

Himeko looked at Michiru and smiled, "That's why I'm taking as many as I can at least one of them is bound to turn out good."

"You're very optimistic," Michiru mused.

Himeko blushed. She glanced at the large screen television and noticed the time, and gasped, "I'm late!" She turned to Michiru and bowed, "I'm sorry, I just remembered I have somewhere to be. Please send my regards to Tenoh-san. Goodbye!" with that Himeko began running off. _"Late…late…please don't give away my room!"_

"Wait!" Michiru called, but Himeko was long gone. "Indeed, very similar," Michiru mused with a soft smile.

* * *

Stepping into the airport, she was overcome with a nostalgic feeling. She was finally home. After five years of travelling abroad she's finally returned. Return to finish her studies, and soon to take over the family business and sit as head of her clan. To do all that's been expected of her since the day she was born. Her life was neatly mapped out for her, just as it was for many other heiress of her statue.

She had been bumped onto an earlier flight. Hino-san and Rei would not be expecting her for another few hours. It would be rude to arrive unannounced. The next three or so years she'd be residing at the Hikawa Jinja away from the maids, away from regulations upholding the honour of the household. She can find peace with herself at the shrine, living without materialistic things, and her silver spoon.

It was rare for her to have so much free time on her hands and have nothing to do. She might as well explore the city on her own. Maybe visit all the boutiques around, and then sit down and have a nice cup of tea. Deciding to do just that, she ventured out on her own.

Stopping at an intersection to finally catch her breath Himeko glanced at her watch, "Fifteen minutes to spare, maybe I won't be late after all!" she rejoiced, deciding to take her time now. Rushing into the application center looking like a dishevelled monkey wasn't very mature like. Enough people mistake her for a teenager she needn't to prove to them that she was as immature in mannerism as she is physique wise. It was really exhausting, in high school, people mistook her for a middle school student in middle school people thought she was a preschooler. Now nearing 21, she looked 17.

The light flashed, signalling pedestrians to cross, everyone seemed to be in a hurry. Midway across the street she caught a glimpse of a little pink scallop sea shell necklace, one similar to the one she never took off. The one her father made her when she was but a little girl.

A flash of silky raven blue hair, shimmering creamy ivory skin…

Himeko's heart began to race uncontrollably. She felt weightless, her mind blank. Her heart ached with yearning. Before she knew it Himeko had embraced the object of her ignited desire. Her heart was bursting in tormenting bliss. Himeko was clutching with all her might terrified that this person would disappear forever from her life. This nostalgic, living deja-vu was eating her alive. She couldn't place this feeling. She just wanted to cry out in joy. Nothing else mattered. She felt safe and secure.

One minute she was crossing the street, the next a young lady embraces her, Japan sure has changed a lot. Everything happened too quickly for her to properly analyze and comprehend the situation. This girl clinging onto her, there was just something about her. Something she needed to protect. Warmth engulfed her with a foreign yet familiar sensation. It was but a natural reflex to encircle the young girl within her arms, like it had been done time and time again.

Both girls lost in the other's embrace, basking in the other's touch.

"GET OFF THE STREET!" yelled a driver from within his car, honking his offending horn.

Startled Himeko pulled back slightly, now realization finally dawning on her. She just embraced, and nearly crushed an innocent bystander with her death grip bear hug, that until this point has only been utilized upon her poor and unfortunate roommate back in high school. _"Oh no!"_ Himeko panicked. Embarrassed isn't even close to what she felt. This was beyond beyond…beyond. Mistake two was looking up, into the beautiful face of her captive.

Butterflies erupted in her stomach, millions upon millions of little butterflies. Crystalline blue sapphires glowing, shining, twinkling, gorgeous raven sapphire kissed hair, a delicate porcelain face, luscious, full, pink lips. She was beautiful, she was beyond beautiful, she embodied perfection, just lovely. Oh how the humiliation grew tenfold, as Himeko lost herself in the glamorousness of this belle.

The cars continued honking.

Himeko felt herself being tugged towards the sidewalk, but she couldn't think. The raven haired stranger, had her arm securely wrapped around her own waist as her other hand held onto hers. Quite a picture the two of them made, with Himeko held close to the taller girl's bosom.

Finally some sense began kicking in. Himeko began to panic. What is she suppose to say, when this girl speaks to her? What can she say? What if she's taking her to the police station? Yet one look into her eyes, all sense of panic dissolved. Just looking at the raven haired beauty made her ecstatic. She was willing to go to the moon and back just to be able to look at this beauty a second longer. No, not just look at her, be near her, touch her. _"Touch her?"_ Himeko blushed, thinking how her thoughts were straying.

As the cars drove pass some continued to honk and harass both girls, yelling out curses and swears. Never had she been angrier in her entire life. This girl has done no wrong, and should not be a target for these angry drivers, her arms still secure around the smaller girl. This mundane girl dissolved all estrangement in her usual behaviour. She has breached 'the' barrier that had isolated her from the world, this sweet, sweet charming girl. Her shoulder length blonde hair affectionately framed her peachy skin. A quaint little white bow entwined with her sun kissed tresses. For a second she envisioned a big red bow in place of the tiny white one. Her violet eyes impeccably captivating with unblemished innocence. That moment something changed in her. She would not let this girl go, ever.

Himeko felt her cheeks growing hotter and hotter, under the intensity of the raven girl's stare. She hadn't realized how close they'd been until now, and it seemed like her captive had become the captor because it seemed that she'd forgotten that they were still in the middle of the streets. The beating of her own heart continued to intensify. "Umm…" she began, not knowing what she wanted to say. 'Let go of me?' 'I'm sorry?' No, she didn't want to be released, nor was she sorry for embracing this familiar stranger. She wanted to say so many things, but once her mouth opened no words followed.

"I know you from somewhere, don't I?" her captive turned captor finally spoke.

That voice, oh that voice, Himeko would've given anything, to hear her speak again. Know her? Himeko paused, she's never seen her before in her entire life, but then she felt as if she's known her all her life. "I…I don't know…"

"You don't know," she paused, "but I…" she didn't know what to say, she just wanted to hold the smaller girl close to her, "…I seem to know you, but for the life of me I cannot recall from where. You're face I know, but it's as if I'm enlightened for the first time," so many thoughts circulating in her mind, she did not even realize that she had reached out to caress the little bird's cheek.

Himeko trembled at her touch, her eyes closed, enthralling in this sensation, "My name, my name is Kurusugawa Himeko," she answered, hoping it'd help her embracer trigger a lost memory or something.

"Himeko," she whispered, the name dancing from her lips like a sweet melody. She wanted to say it again and again. _'Himeko' _it warmed her heart. _'Himeko, Himeko, Himeko,'_ the name jollied about her mind, chanted like a mantra. Finally remembering the proper, civil etiquette, she'd been raised by she released _Himeko,_ setting a reasonable distance between them. "Kurusugawa-san," she called Himeko from her thoughts, "I am Fukumiya Tomiko," she bowed.

Still caught in her state of bliss, Himeko responded, "Tomi-chan," greeting the young lady.

'Tomi-chan,' the raven haired girl thought to herself. No one's ever called her Tomi-chan, not even her parents. It has always been, 'Fukumiya-san,' 'Miya-sama' or 'Tomiko,' by her elders.

Himeko slapped her hand over her mouth, _'That was rude.'_ "I…umm…I mean Fuku—"

Tomiko quickly intervened, "No, that's fine, Himeko," she relinquished the titles that set them apart as strangers, and savouring the little bird's name on her tongue once again. "Would you…like to have tea?" Tomiko hesitated, not knowing what she said until she said it.

Forgetting her 'appointment,' Himeko cordially accepted the invitation to tea. Contented with Himeko's agreement, Tomiko led way to a nearby café, where they would have tea. Tea sounded very appealing now, _'Tea with Tomi.'_

_

* * *

_

Review

_Loadsa Luv_

_Shy Girl1988_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me, nor does Kannazuki no Miko belong to me. This is purely a work of fiction made for non-profit entertainment and is in no way connected to the original source.**_

A.N: It has been forever since I've updated. There's no excuse, well there is, but I doubt readers would like to read a lengthy explanation for my absence. Especially since this fic has been on hiatus for a year and more so I shall save the lengthiness for the chapter itself and get on with it…

**Scarlet Lune**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

It was dusk, as Fukumiya Tomiko journeyed down the streets of Tokyo in a cab towards her new residence at the Hikawa Jinja. Her arrival was passed due. For the first time in her entire life, she was late. Rei and Hino-san had expected her arrival at 5.

Five o'clock had come and gone but more importantly so had _Himeko_. Tomiko frowned inwardly cursing all previous engagements, obligations. She cursed herself for even mildly suggesting that they part ways. For she wanted to keep Himeko, runaway with her, stay with her. Forget all the world and know only Himeko.

Yet, her upbringing forbade such fantasies, reality was she had obligations to care for and was sure Himeko did too. Not to mention Hino-san and Rei would worry, and the family would be informed, who, in turn would send out a search party.

Tea had been quaint and light hearted. The conversations flowed endlessly. She and Himeko are two very different people, but the contrast was enigmatic. Himeko kept drawing her in. Like a whirlpool. The more she spoke, the more she laughed, the more Tomiko felt herself being sucked in.

Himeko was so carefree, so innocent, and so free. She radiated. She was pure and genuine. Tomiko found herself lost in Himeko's tales of her travels across Japan. Her nights camped out under the stars, working from one miscellaneous job to another. Her quest for the perfect picture. Himeko embodied everything Tomiko's never known, yet yearned to know. Himeko was free as a bird. Duty free, doing things for the sake of herself. The spontaneous and unimaginable.

From her tales Tomiko felt as if she was there herself living along side Himeko, watching her, experiencing things with her. It was like she was a part of Himeko's life. Everything about the little blonde was familiar. An opaque familiarity that sent tingling chills pulsing to her very core.

As the cab pulled along the side of the road leading to the steps of the shrine, Tomiko spotted Hino-san perched on the last step, meditating, as he anticipated her arrival.

After settling her fare with the driver Tomiko approached the elderly man. Drawing nearer to the resident priest, it became difficult to suppress a small smile, for Hino-san was not meditating. The soft breathing and light snore spoke differently. A pang of guilt struck Tomiko. _'I should have called.'_ For Hino-san was a kind soul, he could have easily discarded her request to reside at the shrine. His mistreatment by her clan was reason enough to reject her upfront.

Tomiko silently sat beside the napping elder, and too began to meditate.

The Hino clan and Fukumiya clans were once very close. For generations the Fukumiya clan sponsored the shrine maintained by the Hinos'. The feud between the two clans ignited when a young heiress of Fukumiya fell in love 

with Hino Ryo, heir to the shrine. Their relationship was frowned upon, but the couple, young and in love defied all odds and eloped. The Fukumiya clan disowned the heiress, one Fukumiya Akane, Rei's grandmother.

From what Tomiko gathered, the pair ran away to the rural country to be together. A few years later, Hino's father fell ill, and the couple returned to take over the shrine, with them was their young daughter Hino Natsumi.

Not too soon after taking over the shrine Akane had fallen ill, and soon passed away.

Regret and grief struck Akane's parents, for they felt guilty for cutting themselves out of her life. It was then decided that Hino Natsumi would be taken and raised as an heiress of Fukumiya, bred for high society. Hino Ryo had very little to say about the issue.

Natsumi later married an ambitious politician, who used the Fukumiya and Hino name to his advantage. He took Natsumi's name. Soon after the birth of their first daughter Natsumi was struck with the same illness that had befallen her late mother. Her struggle with the illness lasted longer than that of her mother. Her husband was always away on business. When she passed away, the clan wanted to raise Rei as they did Natsumi but Rei exuded strange powers at an early age. The elders foresaw it as an ill omen. Fearing Rei would bring ill fortune to the household, she was placed in the care of her grandfather. _'The sanctity of the shrine should expelled any ill omen from the child,'_ was what Tomiko was told by the elders when she questioned Rei's sudden departure.

Up to when Tomiko was moved abroad she made it a point to see Rei as often as she could, though it wasn't as often as she wanted to. Her schedule had always been packed with classes, extracurricular activities, finishing school, violin lessons, tea ceremonies and so on and so forth. She was only able to see Rei once a month for tea at the shrine.

* * *

'_Closed'_

Himeko stood in front of the Toudai registration office. She hadn't expected the office to still be open but still she was one filled with hope. She had nowhere else to go now.

Finding a nearby bench, Himeko set her things down and laid on the bench. She wasn't estranged to such accommodations. Often enough she spent cool nights like this sleeping under the stars and moon. Many feared being alone at night and her actions idiotic. Who knew what lurked in the darkness? Staring into the night sky, she sought out the moon. She never felt alone when the moon watched over her. Starring at the moon instantly conjured Tomi's image.

They were as different as night and day. They compared stories of their recent travels. Tomi was far more worldly than Himeko, spending the last five years abroad in Europe.

Where Himeko told tales of her and Mako-chan's daily routines, and unusual wake up calls, Tomi listed all that she was involved in. Himeko was in awe of Tomi's accomplishments, but could not help but detect more than a bit of loneliness in her voice. As if all she's ever done was for the sake of doing it and not for herself. But Himeko could not help but notice how Tomi's sapphire eyes sparkled when she spoke of her competition days. Himeko liked her eyes. Especially when she spoke of the thrill, the speed, the power of riding a horse, Tomi sounded like an overly excited child. Yet silence had followed. Himeko wanted to ask, wanted to know, needed to know what brought on this wave of sadness in Tomi, yet held back. If Tomi wanted to tell her she would. Why would she though? They were practically strangers who'd just met.

Tea with Tomi ended abruptly, when a furry friend decided to literally crash the party. From under the table a furry critter jumped into Himeko's lap knocking her onto her back. Tomi was quickly by her side lifting the pup into her arms. Concern etched in her delicate porcelain face. No bump or bruise. Himeko didn't bruise easily, and she told Tomi so. Tomi had insisted on helping Himeko up.

The puppy seemed to have strayed far from home and the pair decided to return him to his owner.

Himeko was grateful for the puppy, because of the puppy Himeko got to spend more time with Tomi.

Himeko closed her eyes, enjoying the cool evening breeze, which always seemed to be caressing her skin. Dancing intimately around her. She was beginning to doze off, when the breeze became a cold chill, and began to howl. Himeko liked to believe that the moon guarded her at night. It warned her whenever potential danger was nearby. She was never caught off guard at night. She's learned to read the nightly signs. Himeko sat up and gazed around. In the shadows, far from sight she sensed a person. "Who's there?"

Silence…

From the shadows a woman appeared. A tall and exotic Amazon, with a healthy bronze complexion blessed by the sun, all knowing eyes stained red with wisdom and knowledge. A dark mane, tainted olive, camouflaged, merging with night's shadows. A knowing smile graced the stranger's face.

Himeko relaxed, as the howling wind subsided. Immediately she thought she was in trouble, not the physical, life threatening kind, but of the trespassing, loitering, law-breaking kind and began to apologize. "Sorry, I know I shouldn't be here after hours, but I missed my sign in time. I'm new. Starting classes soon. I'm supposed to be assigned a dorm but I arrived late and the office is closed. I was just going to wait here until morning. But if you direct me to a nearby park I'll leave," Himeko rambled on.

The woman smiled gently. "I think I can assist you."

Himeko smiled brightly, "Can you really? That would be very helpful." Himeko spotted a name tag. "Meioh-sama."

"Setsuna, please," the time senshi insisted. "Meioh-sama makes me sound old."

Himeko nodded, "Setsuna-san. I really appreciate your help."

"Follow me," Setsuna instructed, as she walked towards the closed registration office.

"Do you work here?" Himeko asked. Setsuna replied with a silent smile. "Of course you do. You wouldn't be helping me if you didn't," Himeko chastised herself for asking such a silly question. "What is it you do?"

The pair entered the now unlocked and lit office. "I keep time," Setsuna answered as she began typing on the computer. "I make sure things happen when they're suppose to happen."

Himeko nodded, not understanding Setsuna entirely, her words giving Himeko a slight chill.

Setsuna feigned confusion, although she was holding back a smile. "It seems you are not in our database Kurusugawa-san."

"I told you my name?" Himeko voiced her confusion not recalling when she had introduced herself. She assumed she gave her name when Setsuna gave hers.

Setsuna only smiled knowingly.

"Wait, I'm not in your database?" Himeko exclaimed softly. "I received this letter in the mail last week in Kyoto," Himeko searched her bag for the letter but not finding it."

"That is strange," Setsuna answered. "Maybe I can search you by address."

"I was staying at an inn," Himeko answered, then pausing to re-evaluate her answer.

"An inn?" Setsuna questioned. "Normally, letters of acceptances are forwarded to resident addresses."

Things weren't coming together. It didn't make sense anymore. She was at an inn. How did the university know where to find her? Her aunt and uncle didn't even know how to reach her. Mako-chan her closest friend did not know how to find her. Another offer of admission was sent to her after she did _'not'_ respond two years ago. To the best school in the country? No, it didn't make sense. Who was she to be sought after? For her, Kurusugawa Himeko, mundane average student. Nothing made sense now.

"Kurusugawa-san?" Setsuna called, shaking her from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you. I have to go," Himeko answered, panic evident in her voice, clutching her bag tightly she fled the office.

"Do not fret Hi no Miko-sama, your students await," Setsuna whispered into the still night.

* * *

"Artemis?" Minako called to her feline guardian, as the pair engaged in their nightly stroll. Since the final battle with Galaxia no major threats have risen. A stray youma here and there, but nothing to disturb the peace. The senshi both inner and outer devised a weekly schedule, deciding who should patrol which nights and where. Setsuna and Hotaru were on duty tonight. Tonight was Minako's off night, but her habits as both the super heroine Sailor V, and her years as Sailor Venus kept her patrolling every night. Even in the calmest of nights she'd sneak in a quick sweep.

Artemis often assisted his charge on her nightly strolls. "What is it Minako?"

"Why was I awakened first?" It was a random, but tonight Minako did not want silence. Usually she'd spend her nights with Rei, they'd either patrol together or else she'd be over at the temple admiring the miko's manga collection.

"Because I had awakened before Luna," Artemis replied. "and Metillia's forces were already regrouping."

"Yes but why did you come to me Artemis? Why not Rei, her premonitions would've been far more useful. Or Ami-chan? Makoto?" Minako asked. It was still perplexing knowing that she was designated leader when she didn't significantly stand out at all.

"I am your guardian Minako. You are the leader of the inner senshi. It is your duty to ensure the princess' safety," Artemis answered. "We've gone over this before. It had to be you. Take it as a task test to see if you were still a suitable leader."

"What made me leader in the first place?" Minako asked, her memory of the previous life was still a mystery to her. Like the other senshi she remembered the final battle and the fall of the kingdom, but that was all.

"All the senshi were put through a series of tests and trials. You rose above the others as leader through this process," Artemis responded.

"Did you choose me?" Minako asked, peering around the park, keeping notice of all things in the shadows as well as under the moonlight.

Artemis was thoughtful for a moment, lost in his own thoughts. "No."

"No?" Minako responded curiously. "Then who…" stalling mid-sentence she noticed a girl. Alone sitting on a swing set. Lost in her own thoughts. She felt an unnatural pull to the girl. Unconsciously Minako began to approach the blonde stranger.

The evening breeze played with her blonde locks as if trying to comfort her, tousling her white ribbon into her face causing her to giggle. Before Minako spoke the girl turned to her with a gentle smile. "Hi there." Her blonde hair golden, darker than Usagi's.

'_Eyes of Amethyst' _Minako immediately thought of Rei. Her face softened, confusion wiped from her mind. "Are you okay?" Minako asked.

"Just a little distraught," the girl answered. She gazed at Artemis and smiled, she held out her hand wanting to pet him. "What's his name?"

"Artemis," Minako replied.

"He's very handsome," she scratched under his chin, Artemis purred.

"Don't feed his ego. He'll get cocky," Minako warned. Smiling at the girl, she introduced herself, "I'm Aino Minako."

"Kurusugawa Himeko," the girl responded. "Artemis-san has every reason to be cocky," Himeko continued gently caressing Artemis' crescent moon mark. "What a strange bald spot."

Artemis frowned.

Minako nudged her, "He's a little sensitive about the b-a-l-d-ing," Minako sighed shaking her head, "The vet said it's a matter of days before he's as bare as a Siamese."

Artemis started hissing at Minako, clearly peeved, as she tried to suppress a grin. She sat on the swing beside Himeko.

Himeko picked him up placing him in her lap to pet him.

"What are you doing out so late?" Minako asked. "You know these parts are known for random monster attacks."

"It's a nice night," Himeko replied with another soft giggle.

"Aren't you afraid?" Minako ventured on.

"What's there to be afraid of?" Himeko asked. "Minako-san and Artemis-san have been my only visitors tonight."

"Isn't anyone waiting for you at home?" Minako asked hesitantly. Wondering if maybe this girl was like her, with withdrawn and oblivious parents.

Himeko starred at the ground. "I just got into town," Himeko answered beginning to recount her troubles with Minako briefly. "So I really have nowhere to go, but I don't mind. I'm use to it. The world is my oyster," She was coddling Artemis now.

Minako couldn't leave her; a part of her would not allow it. "You can come home with me. My roommates won't mind. You could stay with us," Minako offered. "We're looking for a fourth roommate," Minako added.

"I don't want to intrude," Himeko responded.

"Nonsense, I insist. And so does Artemis," Minako declared, not taking no for an answer. Artemis meowed his delight.

"I…" she felt the evening breeze again, attentively urging her. Never one to defy whatever deity it was that guarded her at night, Himeko took this as a sign to go with Minako. "Maybe…just for tonight," Himeko graciously accepted.

"Good. The girls will be thrilled," Minako beamed, linking arms with Himeko, and leading towards home.

* * *

Rei was five minutes away from alerting the proper authorities when she stumbled upon a dozing grandpa, and a jet lagged Tomiko by the shrine steps, asleep. With a serene face Tomiko explained that they were 'meditating.' Grandpa but laughed and ushered his girls into the shrine.

"I hope you don't feel that I am intruding," Tomiko spoke as she wandered about Rei's room.

"No. I'm glad you're here," Rei immediately replied.

"Ever since I was a child, I've wanted to come here and live with you and Hino-san at the shrine," Tomiko explained.

"Did you?" It's been five years since Rei last seen Tomiko. Back when she was younger Rei did not see the sadness in her cousin's demure as she did now. The loneliness. Maybe it was because they led similar lives back then. Never knowing true friendship. People avoided Rei because of her strange powers. But Tomiko was alone even when there were people all around her. Being the prime heiress of Fukumiya did not allow time for friends and leisure.

"Yes. It's peaceful and serene here. No distractions." Tomiko replied, picking up a framed photo of all the senshi, both inner and outer, and their princess. She studied it. "You know Kaioh Michiru?" Tomiko asked recognizing the renowned violinist.

"She is a dear friend of ours," Rei answered. "Do you know her?"

"I was to play a benefit concert with her before the accident," Tomiko answered, continuing to scan the faces in the photo. "This girl has a unique hairdo," she said commenting on Usagi.

"Odango-hime," Rei laughed, hoping maybe her princess could also enrich her cousin's life as well, "She wants to meet you. Do you remember a Mizuno Ami, as well? She tied first with you for a mock exam a few years ago. But you fell ill and could not meet her at the acknowledgement ceremony," reminding Tomiko of Ami.

"Mizuno-san yes, it is a shame I came down with the flu," Tomiko answered. "I would be honoured to meet your friends Rei," Tomiko replied. Her eyes fell upon another blonde in the group. Drawn in by the big red bow adorning her golden locks. Her eyes softened, thinking of Himeko. Though this girl was a tad taller and wasn't as cute as Himeko, but she was indeed very beautiful.

Rei caught Tomiko starring at Minako, with a softened expression. She's seen that expression before on Tomiko. Not in this life time, but before. She felt a twinge of dread and fear. "That's Minako," Rei said gently taking the frame out of Tomiko's hands and holding it close. She's never felt like this before. She clutched onto the picture of Minako, who in the picture was embracing her from behind.

Tomiko's lips curved upwards thinking, _'Himeko, Minako Himeko.' _"So you are close?" she regarded Rei.

Rei nodded, "They are all very dear to me," not knowing if Tomiko meant just her and Minako or her and the gang.

"I am glad that you are happy Rei," Tomiko announced. "Could you please show me to my room? Forgive me for not being able to speak with you some more. I feel a little tired."

Placing her photo down Rei went to Tomiko's side, "Sorry, I shouldn't be keeping you. You must be exhausted."

Rei led Tomiko out of her room and into a spare bedroom across the hall from her own.

* * *

Before they reached the apartment complex Minako managed to stow away for a few minutes to inform Usagi and Makoto of their overnight guest and potential roommate. She warned them to make a good impression and not scare the poor girl off.

Himeko did not notice her absence for she was too busy chasing after Artemis who took off giving Minako the opportunity to call the others.

Before Minako caught up to the pair, the sudden screech of a braking car, followed by the echoing of a car horn breeched the sound barrier. Running at full speed Minako came upon Himeko clutching onto a shaking Artemis, and a black sports car speeding away.

"Are you alright?" Minako exclaimed.

Himeko nodded, her ever present smile plastered on. "Artemis-san is a little shaky, but there are no injuries," she replied.

Minako took Artemis into her arms, noticing Himeko's bleeding wrist. "You're hurt!" she exclaimed.

"It's nothing," Himeko waved it off.

"Hurry, let's get you upstairs and get that cleaned up," Minako ordered urgently, holding Himeko's wrist gently and tugging her into the building.

Minako practically plowed down the front door, nearly steam rolling over Luna as she deposited Himeko in the living room and made a beeline to the first-aid kit.

It took a moment for Himeko to balance herself and catch her breath. Once she had, she realized she was not alone. Five other people occupied the room. All eyes were on her. Two of the five faces she recognized, and she could tell recognized her as well.

She introduced herself to the occupants in the room , with her hands folded in front, "Good evening, sorry to intrude. Minako-san insisted that I go home with her. I am Kurusugawa Himeko."

She regarded the two familiar faces, "Tenoh-san, Kaioh-san, what a coincidence. How was the rest of the race?"

Haruka smiled broadly seeing the tiny blonde again, giving her the thumbs up. She was disappointed when she didn't see her at the end of the race.

"Twice in one day, I think we're destined to meet," Michiru greeted. "I hope you made it to your appointment on time."

Himeko blushed and shook her head in response.

"Hi Himeko-san, welcome," a bubbly blonde bounced to her feet and greeted her. She had a unique hair style, her hair was put up in two buns, like Princess Leia, but also two pigtails extend from the buns. Unique indeed. "Minako-chan said you're going to be our new roommate. You're going to love living with us! Mako-chan is the best chef ever!"

"Please to meet you," Himeko bowed.

"Forgetting something princess?" Haruka reminded, cutting her off before she blasted into another rant.

The energetic blonde gazed confusingly at the older woman before she understood, "Oh! I'm Tsukino Usagi!"

Himeko smiled broadly.

The brunette and blunette were both on their feet now beside Usagi to greet Himeko.

"I'm Mizuno Ami, please to meet you Kurusugawa-san," Ami, the bluenette regarded the blonde. "I'm just a friend."

"A very close friend, who practically lives here," the brunette spoke up.

"Ami-chan is the resident genius, she comes over all the time to make sure we all keep up with our studies," Usagi piped up.

"Kino Makoto," the brunette offered. Now cradling Luna. "This is Luna."

"She's beautiful," Himeko replied scratching beneath Luna's chin, noticing the crescent moon bald spot on her as well. She caressed it gently.

Luna saw a flash of light when Himeko touched her. She gazed at Himeko long and hard. Studying her.

Makoto noticed the nasty scrape on Himeko's wrist. "You're hurt," she pointed out. Luna hopped out of Makoto's arms and started circling her.

"It's nothing really." A loud crash thundered from the direction Minako disappeared into. "Minako-san?" Himeko called.

"Coming!" hollered the blonde's voice. "Nurse Minako to the rescue!"

Out of reflex, Usagi stopped, dropped and rolled as far away as possible. While the others cleared way for Minako, backing away slowly.

Minako came charging from the washroom, first-aid kit in all. She skidded to a stop in front of Himeko. "Injury please."

Himeko was about to place her hand in Minako's when Makoto suddenly interjected, "NO!" she called putting herself between Himeko and Minako. "We want her to stay right? Be nice, be kind? Be normal?" Makoto reminded quoting Minako.

Minako rolled her eyes, "I know. She's hurt. She saved Artemis' life. I owe her my life. We need to treat her," Minako explained.

Artemis was still being clutched tightly by Minako could barely cough up a meow.

Ami rescued the crushed feline, as Michiru relieved Minako of the first aid kit. Haruka quickly guided Himeko away from the hysterical blonde.

Michiru soon got to tending to Himeko's scrape.

"Thank you," Himeko told the group. "I've never had this many people concerned over me before. Thank you."

"It's the least we can do," Makoto answered. "Feline or not, Artemis is a dear friend of ours."

"A foreign city can be cruel at times, every bit of kindness counts, does it not?" Michiru offered.

Himeko nodded. "All I've encountered is kindness. Thank you."

"So does that mean you're going to stay? And stay with us?" Minako asked hopefully.

"I…I…" Himeko stuttered. "I would like that very much. But I don't have very much money. And I really don't know how long I'm going to stay."

"Stay as long as you want. Worry not about your funds. It beats sleeping on a park bench," Usagi urged.

"The only way we'd put you out is if we're put out with you," Minako continued.

From the ground Luna tackled Himeko knocking her onto the floor. She crawled atop her continuing to scrutinize the perplex girl.

"LUNA!" Usagi exclaimed.

"You really can't say no now," Haruka laughed.

"Thank you," Himeko graciously accepted the offer carefully picking up Luna now to coddle her.

* * *

That's all for now folks.

Loadsa Luv

Shy Girl1988

PS sorrie for the late late late update. A thousand pardons.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, nada, zip. Sailor Moon and Kannazuki no Miko does not belong to me.**

**Scarlet Lune**

* * *

Chapter 3

_

* * *

_

She ran. Faster. Only faster. Fast enough and the tears would fall away, fast enough and they'd disappear and no longer exist. Not just tears. All of them. The taunts, the ridicule. All of it.

_Fast enough and she'd be able to leave the world behind her. Fast enough to catch the wind. Like the wind she could touch the sky and get closer and find her again. _

'_Mother…' tears pooled her deep teal eyes, threatening to fall. 'Mother why'd you leave me with them.' Deeper and deeper in the abyss further from the kingdom 'Why'd you leave me?'_

_The mocking cackle of her evil queen, her step mother, ridiculing, taunting her echoed._

'_She? She bares the mark of our patron god? She a legendary senshi? Impossible! She is but a bastard. Spawn of a handmaid. She is unfit to serve in Serenity's Court. Incapable of baring the galaxy's wellbeing. I won't have it!'_

__

_No one cared for her. All reject her._

__

'You'll never be a lady!'

_'You're a disgrace!'  
_

__

'You're in trouble now Haruka-sama!' taunted Kentaro, the queen's nephew. 'Who will her majesty believe me, one of noble blood, a gentleman in training. Or you.'

__

'You shame me daughter.'

_Her overgrown bangs stuck to her tear stained face, obscuring her vision. She tripped and fell. Slamming the dirt paved road she sobbed, "MOTHER!" She cried. "Why did you have to die? Why did you have to leave me?"Lost in her grief, she failed to acknowledge the stampeding hooves charging towards her. She was numb. Seconds before the onslaught, a flash of bright light engulfed her. A warm, soothing light, embracing her; lulling her into a peaceful slumber._

_Teal eyes fluttered open._

_"Tsuki-chan, she's awake!" exclaimed a female voice, from a close distance._

_She was moving, or being moved. Cradled against someone's bosom. A comfty someone. Looking up she could not see the face of her savior. She saw two silhouettes, their image obscured by the artificial light that lit the Uranian Sky._

_"Are you alright?" a gentler voice enquired._

_Haruka was gripping onto the young woman's robes, the one who was cradling her, mumbling a soft, "Yes. Thank you."_

_"What were you doing out there, little one?" the first voice asked gently. "Your parents must be worried."_

_At the mention of parents. Haruka felt her eyes stinging again, she cleared her throat, "No one is worried about me. I do not matter."_

_She felt the arms tighten around her, "That is not true koneko-chan."_

_Haruka felt a blush rising to her small cheeks._

_"I'm Hikari, and this Tsukiko. We care about you," the voice continued to comfort her. "What is your name?"_

_Haruka did not answer, instead she held onto the other girl tighter._

_The three of them traveled by horseback. Haruka cradled in the blondes arms refusing to speak, and the blonde securely held in place by the dark haired girl with one arm, while her other arm steered the horse reign._

_"Uranus Haruka," the other voice spoke after a moment of silence. "You bare the mark of the senshi of wind.'_

_Haruka stiffened._

_"Eh!?" the blonde exclaimed. "Haruka-chan, we've come for you."_

_"Our lodging is just ahead," Tsukiko announced. "We shall stay there the night and decide our destination from there. Will you stay with us Haruka?"_

_Haruka nodded. As long as she did not have to return to the palace she would follow the blonde to the sea and back._

_Haruka followed the two young women back to a modest inn on the outskirts of the capital, where the blonde called Hikari fussed over her, while the mysterious darked haird girl watched from the sides._

_"You have beautiful eyes Haruka-chan," Hikari commented, trying to get the child to speak more._

_'You have a very comfortable bosom,' thought Haruka, trying to hide her blush. Immediately, after having that thought Haruka felt a piercing chill. She turned to see Tsukiko almost glaring at her. Terrified that the mysterious woman could read her mind, Haruka immediately turned away, blushing._

_"Thank you Hikari-san," Haruka focused her attention on the non threatening woman._

_"Why were you alone and crying?" she gently prodded._

_"I was not crying," Haruka solemnly stated. Her gazed fixed on the ground shadowed by her overgrown bangs._

_Both Hikari and Tsukiko exchanged worried glances. Hikari brushed the bangs out of Haruka's face. "How about I give you a haircut?" she suggested. "You're hair is getting in your eyes causing you to tear up. You don't want anyone mistaking it for crying do you?"_

_Haruka nodded, and allowed Hikari to position her for a haircut._

_Haruka gazed at Tsukiko, who was now polishing her crossbow. "You said you've come for me. Who are you?"_

_Sapphire eyes met teal. "You are familiar with the destiny of those who bare the mark of the gods?" Tsukiko asked._

_Haruka nodded. "Those who bare the mark of the gods must endure rigorous training to become the next senshi, protector and guard of Her Majesty Queen Serenity," Haruka repeated the tale she knew all to well. "A senshi is admired and respected by all. She holds great power. Second only to the High Queen. There are eight planets in the Silver Alliance, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto, Venus, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter. Each representative barring the mark of their significant planet gather together in a competition, the brightest warrior, possessing strength, skill and stealth will become the senshi, bringing great pride to her native planet."_

_"As you may have heard, her Majesty Queen Serenity is due to give birth relatively soon. The senshi candidate for Mercury has recently been revealed. This is the first generation where all potential senshi are so close in age to each other as well as the Serenity heir. There is a grave danger looming in the not so distant future that threatens the Silver Alliance. One Senshi will not be enough. Her Majesty has issued a call for all those baring the mark of the gods to be gathered together. They must all work together, train together. All eight senshi will serve in Serenity's court," Tsukiko explained. _

_"All eight? Now?"_

_"Tsuki-chan, it is far too soon to be telling her all this," Hikari scolded. "Do not worry Haruka-chan. It will still be a few years before you are called to your training. The representatives of the inner planets are still far too young."_

_"You understand me thus far, do you not Haruka?" Tsukiko asked Haruka._

_Haruka nodded. "The selection of the senshi will no longer be a political battle. Not only is the presence of eight senshi a powerful force against those who oppose the High Queen, it should appease each planet, reducing any pre-existing hostilities. Less pressure will be put on us girls, and hopefully unite the planets."_

_Tsukiko smiled, "Smart girl. Hikari and I, are priestesses, selected by the gods to be a liaison between the gods and Her Majesty. We also have a duty to Earth. Though Earth is not a member of the Silver Alliance, it is the closest planet to the moon thus must be monitored and maintained. It is a young planet, if not properly guided will become a threat to the alliance. We must ensure its growth and survival. The gods have approved the High Queen's request of a full court of senshi."_

_"Tsuki-chan and I are here to give word of the senshi court," Hikari finished, "and to meet you Haruka-chan." Hikari took a few more snippets of hair off. "How is that?"_

_Tsukiko had a bemused smile plaster on her face, "That's a tad much, is it not?"_

_"It has to be even," Hikari argued. Hikari re-examined her work. "It'll grow even as well," she mumbled._

_Haruka gazed into a mirror Tsukiko brought to her. It was a lot shorter than her usual do. She could almost pass off as a boy. This would totally peeve her Step-mother. "I like it."_

_

* * *

_

The aroma of freshly made pancakes filled her senses shaking her from her thoughts. Finding herself seated at the breakfast table, as Hotaru set the table and Setsuna groggily sat at the other end nodding off behind a newspaper. Haruka stretched her long lean limbs. "Ummm…pancakes." Pancakes today, pancakes yesterday, pancakes tomorrow. Pancakes for the last two months.

"It's almost perfect today, Haruka-papa!" Hotaru announced excitedly, with patches of flour staining her dark hair.

"It would be perfect by now," Haruka mumbled. Since the first time Hotaru made pancakes for her papa and two mamas, Haruka made the mistake of telling her it was far better than Makoto's pancakes, Hotaru has been making her parents pancakes every morning.

"What was that Haruka-papa?" Hotaru asked, her tone sounding deathly familiar to her Michiru-mama's.

"It's always perfect!" Haruka exclaimed good naturedly as she brushed her hair out of her face. "Where's your Michiru-mama?" At that moment Haruka felt her love embrace her from behind.

"You abandoned her in bed," the aquamarine beauty cooed into Haruka's ears.

"It's a crime to wake sleeping beauty amidst her slumber," Haruka replied. After years of being together, Michiru still made her heart race.

"A simple kiss would do the trick," Michru countered.

"Ah yes, but sleeping beauty is quite feisty in the morning. From experience I know she won't be satisfied by a simple kiss," Haruka teased taking Michiru's hand in hers. "Such tasks need be done after breakfast."

"What needs to be done after breakfast?" Hotaru piped up innocently.

Haruka grinned at her daughter.

"I will trim papa's hair," Michiru replied, pulling away from her lover to greet their daughter with a hug. Her maternal instincts kicking in, as she licked her thumb to clean off some of the flour staining Hotaru's face.

Both papa and daughter frowned, until they heard a loud thump. They turned to find Setsuna groaning. For she had fallen face first onto the breakfast table.

Setsuna grumbled about getting the phone and muttered to be excused. Seconds after Setsuna's departure the phone began to ring.

_

* * *

_

Minako bounced up the stairs towards the Hikawa Jinja to see Rei and update her on the previous night's festivities and to scold her for not calling like she promised. On top of that Minako was curious about this Fukumiya Tomiko, Rei raved on and on about. She made it a point to google her later.

Finally at the top Minako could spot Rei in her usual miko garbs sweeping the courtyard. Minako grinned devilishly as she quickened her pace and attacked Rei from behind, embracing her in an intimate manner. "Rei-chan your breasts have grown," Minako pointed out groping her friend some more. Minako sensed something different. From a closer standpoint Rei-chan didn't look like Rei-chan, "Rei-chan, did you dye your hair? Tint it maybe? Rei-chan, you smell different." Minako loosened her hold, yet still groping, "Rei-chan, you're not Rei-chan are you?"

"I am afraid you are correct," the stranger answered, turning to face the touchy feely girl.

Minako was mentally cursing herself for mistaking a stranger for Rei, not realizing that she was still groping her. "Are you sure?" Minako asked, hoping that maybe Rei-chan was pulling her leg. Maybe Rei was disguising her voice, and stuffing her bra with rice or fake breasts. She could be using the disguise pen.

"Quite sure," the voice sounded amused now. Tomiko observed the blonde, who had her eyes shut. This was Minako. The girl from Rei's photo. She indeed resembled Himeko, though not as cute. The red bow seemed quiet fitting.

Sensing no malice from 'not Rei-chan' Minako opened her eyes, to stare into sparkling sapphire orbs.  
_  
She fell to her knees, exhaustion overcoming her, releasing the grip on her sword. "I can't do it. I don't have what it takes. Anyone would make a better leader than me. I'm sorry to have disappointed you."_

_"You sought my help. You said you wanted nothing more than to protect your princess. Your friends. You would do anything to protect those you care about. Now you are giving up? Do they not matter? I thought you wanted to prove that you were capable and deserved to be a senshi, a leader, that you weren't mundane. Giving up is not even mundane Minako. It lacks character and integrity. It seems I have wasted my efforts with you. How boring…"_

_Venus clenched her fists. "Rei-chan's hurt because of me…I…"_

_"Everyone is alive because of you!"_

"I…" Minako was at a lost for words, confused by the unearthed memory.

"Minako-san if you please," Tomiko pointed to the inappropriate placement of the blonde's wandering hands. A slight blush creeping to her normally snow white face.

"Sorry!" Minako exclaimed retracting her hands. 'Naughty hands. Naughty! Not Rei-chan!' "How did you know my name?" Minako asked.

"Rei has mentioned you," Tomiko replied.

"She did?" Minako beamed. "What did she say? Did she call me a pervert? Cause I'm really not. Only with her…" Mina trailed off. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Fukumiya Tomiko. I am Rei's cousin," Tomiko answered. "I inquired about a photo of you last night. Rei-chan says you two are very close."

Mina nodded and bowed, "I apologize for the gropage earlier, it's just I thought you were Rei-chan," she explained.

"It is my fault, for borrowing her hakama," Tomiko refuted bemused by the humorous blonde.

"You two look the same from behind and far away," Minako continued to babble. "It's not bad that you two look a like. Rei-chan's beautiful. You're both beautiful and gorgeous. You're gorgeous…"

_

* * *

_

Rei stretched her arms way up high as she stepped out into the court yard. Grandpa had told her Tomiko was out sweeping, and to assist her cousin. She had also tried calling Minako earlier but a barely audible Usagi said she was on her way over to the shrine with important news.

Rei scanned the court for her cousin but what she found stopped her dead in her tracks. Mina. Minako was in Tomiko's embrace. A horrid sense of déjà vu engulfed the fire senshi. Her insides burned, watching her best friend in the arms of her cousin. A sense of loss, like a slap to the face or a punch to the gut, Rei couldn't breathe.

"You're gorgeous…" Rei caught the end of the conversation.

_The blonde had been avoiding her. Even more so since the ambush on Earth. Never once catching those familiar cornflower blues on her since. _

_Aiding her cast-clad arm, the raven haired beauty sought out her blonde counterpart. The servants had spotted her lurking about the east rose garden during odd hours of the night._

_Nearly missing the blond through the garden, Rei followed her. 'What are you up to Mina?'_

_A path leading outside the palace. Outside the capital. Towards the forbidden forest, where the gods are said to frequent. _

_"Mina!" Rei called out losing her the blonde senshi in the darkness. No reply. Wandering around aimlessly in the maze of a forest. Enchanted with a spell to get unwelcome visitors lost._

_After what seemed like eternity Rei stumbled across a garden and a shrine. Staying hidden behind the various trees and shrubs. At the foot of the shrine she spotted Minako having tea with a dark haired Miko. She could not hear their conversation but that they were entirely comfortable around each other._

_The dark haired witch then chanted a few words summoning forth target boards in all direction. She handed Minako a bow and closely instructed Minako the correct stance_

_Rei's fist clenched. 'If you wanted to practice your archery I would've helped you…' watching the intimate stance the pair was in. She looked at her cast then at the dark haired miko. 'It's her…Mina you lied…'_

_"_Mina."

Minako whipped her head around to see Rei standing stonily a few feet away. Her smile brightened. "Morning Rei-chan! I was just getting acquainted with Tomiko," still in close proximity with the other woman.

"I can see that," Rei answered coldly.

"Rei," Minako called again, stepping away from Tomiko. "You look pale. Are you alright?" She reached to feel her friend's forehead.

Rei caught Minako's hand in her own, "I'm okay Mina, really," she replied her voice softening.

Minako smiled, "Good." Minako let out a long sigh. "Guess what!"

"What?" Rei asked, Minako's enthusiasm always contagious.

"I brought a girl home last night! We spent the night together!"

"You what?" Rei exclaimed her eyes nearly bugging out

"Well she was all lonely and by herself at the park. She had nowhere to go. And was going to sleep on the bench. So I brought her home with me. She saved Arty, and Luna jumped her. She has a friend named Mako-chan too, everyone likes her and she's living with us now, " Minako explained all in one breath.

"You found a roommate," Rei restated.

Minako nodded.

"So you left your roommate first thing in the morning to come here because?"

"I wanted to see you…" Minako paused, "…and tell you in person."

"What's her name?" Rei asked.

Both were so engrossed in their own conversation they failed to notice when Grandpa came out to inform Tomiko of a telephone call.

* * *

Ami sighed for the umpteenth time since she's waken up half an hour ago. She had spent the night upon the insistence of three blondes and a Makoto. Her mother was working the night shift yet again, and Ami really didn't want to go home to an empty apartment.

After Haruka and Michiru had left the previous night the four senshi decided to help their new roommate unpack whatever belongings she had. There was very little to unpack. A photo album, camera equipment, the bare necessities and few outfits.

It was strange how Himeko would receive a letter of acceptance to Toudai after two years of applying, and even stranger that the invitation was extended during the summer vacation, in between terms. It just didn't add up right. Though the evidence has been misplaced, Himeko did not seem like the type to fabricate tales.

Again the blunette sighed. She was currently sandwiched between two sleeping blondes. This Himeko could be described as deathly terrifying for she is the only one who can rival the fierce sleeping state of their princess, with legs and arms failing about, crushing innocent bystanders.

That fiend Makoto had escaped the deadly blonde clutches by mumbling something in relation with breakfast to the odango-haired sleeper, and was immediately granted freedom, leaving her alone in death's grip.

For the pass hour Ami has been trying to wriggle free of the two blondes. She's manage to free herself from Usagi not too long ago, when the phone had started to ring. Clever Ami, softly suggested that the phone will disturpt Mako's cooking, and immediately Usagi answered Rei's call.

Himeko now, was difficult to shake. The little blonde kept her in place pinned to the futon most of the night. The blonde shifted every now and then loosening her grip mildly. For Ami just needed to free her left pinky that was gripped tightly by Himeko. With careful strategizing the blunette was soon free and making a beeline towards the exit.

Releasing a sigh of relief, Ami looked up to see Makoto smiling cheekily at her.

"Sandwiched by two cute blondes, have fun Ami-chan?" Makoto teased. "Should I be jealous?"

Ami turned an adorable shade of pink. "And I thought one was bad," Ami sighed.

"Want to help prepare breakfast?" Makoto offered.

"You haven't started on breakfast yet?" Ami exclaimed. "It's been an hour! Usagi's going to wake soon."

"I was waiting for you," Makoto answered. "I just didn't expect you to take so long." Makoto was actually contemplating re-entering the danger zone to save the water senshi.

They'd both been lovers once. Lovers or in love, one or the either maybe both. In the days of old, during the Silver Millennium. They both remembered and acknowledged it and agreed that their past lives should not affect their present lives. Nor allow it to ruin their friendship. There was something there though. A definite something. Neither wanted to risk it. Makoto took Ami's hand in hers and led her to the kitchen. "What do you feel like having?"

* * *

"Himeko…Himeko…HI-ME-KO!" she felt jabbing on her side, quaking her from her slumber.

"What is it?" Himeko mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Usagi-chan?"

"Good morning, Himeko-chan!" Usagi greeted. "You're a much deeper sleeper than me, and that's saying something. Breakfast is almost ready. If you don't hurry I can't promise you that I'd leave you much."

Himeko smiled. "Thank you Usagi-chan. I am awake," Himeko yawned and stretched her limbs, "It has been a while since I've slept so well."

"I'm glad," Usagi flashed her a winning smile. "What are your plans today?"

'Staring at the ceiling,' Himeko contemplated hunting down Tomiko. Amidst their perfect encounter they had forgotten to exchange contact information. She knew Tomiko was off to stay with her cousin at a shrine. 'But how many shrines are there in Tokyo? Will I ever see you again Tomi-chan?'

"Himeko?"

"I might wander about the city. Looking for a job shouldn't hurt," Himeko answered.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" Usagi further inquired.

"Not at the moment," Himeko replied.

"Then you can come with us to Michiru's charity concert tonight!" Usagi exclaimed. "Michiru just called saying the performance for a charity concert has been cancelled and asked her to fill in. Do say you'll come. You'll get to meet my fiancée Mamo-chan."

"I don't know if I have anything to wear," Himeko answered.

"We'll go out today! Find you a pretty dress and a job. It'll be like killing two birds with one stone. It'll be fun."

"Well…"

Ami called from the kitchen, "Breakfast!"

"Good. Now breakfast!" Usagi exclaimed dragging Himeko out of the room.

_

* * *

_

_That's all folks!_

_A.N. Thank you for all your great reviews. Sorry, I would've made it longer but if I actually wrote up to the point I wanted to I might run out of things to say. Hope you don't mind the librities I took with the senshi's lives during the Silver Millennium._

**_Loadsa Luv_**

**_Shy Girl1988_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**_

_**A.N.**__ It's my week away from socialization its all work and sleep for me this week. So thought what the hey. Should keep this story going, since the last chapter is still so fresh in my mind. I was really pleased with Chapter 3 cause I focused more on the senshi, opposed to focusing solely on the two miko. Although, I know I've taken a few liberties with the events during the Silver Millennium, I promise it will work out in the end. And also with Makoto and Ami aware of a past they shared together, although neither are willing to make the first move; really have no idea where I'm going with them, its just I can't leave 'em out. And I kept the senshi's past names the same only because I felt it was tedious coming up with different names for everyone. Come now Chikane-chan has three._

_Last point my over critical brother pointed out. Yes Minako had her own 'Tomi grope-fest' but just to clear things up I had no intention of making Rei sound like a flat board. Rei-chan is hot!_

**Scarlet Lune**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

"Say 'Ahh' Rei-chan," Minako cooed, waving spoonful of ice cream in front of the distracted miko. As par usual, the pair were situated in their 'regular' booth at the Crown Fruit Parlour, waiting for the others. Usagi wanted to meet Tomiko, but unfortunately Tomiko had received a rather important call and could not make it. Usually, when neither are running late, whenever the gang met up, Rei and Mina always met up beforehand to wait together.

"No," was the short and absent reply. To say that the resident miko was merely confused was an understatement. Rei was pensively evaluating her emotions. Never had she felt such ugly emotions towards another person. Especially when the negativity was directed at Tomiko of all people. Seemingly, neither her words, nor actions should invoke Rei as it had. If it hadn't been Tomiko alone who set her emotions ablaze, then it had to be Minako.

No, not Minako alone. Minako and Tomiko in close proximity, to each other, with barely a hair strand between them. Minako admiring Tomiko, thinking she's gorgeous. That irked Rei to no end. Why, she didn't want to linger too long. For what she felt for the blonde was definitely fleeting. Besides Tomiko isn't like that and Minako is obviously too boy crazy to even consider… _'No impending threat.'_

Working it out in her mind, Rei concluded, it was just a case of Minako being Minako. It didn't have to make sense all the time just allude awfully close to the truth. The way Rei saw it, as much as she idolized her cousin, the ever present pressure to measure up to 'Miya-sama' unconsciously bred an underlying fear, that others will like Tomiko more than her, because Tomiko was the perfect lady. As for Minako, well, Minako was one of the closest people to Rei. A dear friend. A friend Rei didn't want to lose to the Miya-sama craze.

Looking up Rei found an unusually quiet, and dejected looking Minako. "What's wrong?" Rei asked, concern washing over her features.

"Nothing," Minako mimicked Rei's earlier response, not meeting the miko's eyes.

"Mina…" Still the blonde wouldn't look at her. Guilt began to wash over her. She reached gently taking the blonde's face in her hand, trying to get her to look at her. Minako refused to relent. Rei ever persistent, she won't settle having Mina angry at her.

Rei nearly did not catch Minako's mischievous smirk, but unfortunately she was too slow to defend against Minako's advances. Minako pounced atop of Rei pinning her against the booth.

"MINAKO!" Rei exclaimed almost breathlessly.

"Now," Minako cleared her throat. Sheer seriousness etched in her expression. "What's wrong?"

"I just asked you that!" Rei grunted, still struggling.

"You."

"What?" Rei momentarily forgot to struggle.

"You Rei," Minako answered, her eyes boring into amethyst ones. "You're upset but you're not talking about it. That's fine," Mina paused again, "But you, you're upset and not talking to me. That's serious Rei. You always talk to me." Mina brushed a stray lock of hair out of the miko's face.

Rei could feel blood flushing to her head, causing a dizzying sensation to overcome her as an undeniable blush stained her cheeks. "I…I don't always talk to you Mina," Rei replied, her voice barely audible. Immediately Rei recognized the hurt that registered in Minako's eyes. "Mina, just get off of me, okay?" Her brain wasn't functioning properly, not with Minako pressed up against her like this.

"You're upset with me aren't you?" Mina mumbled finally revoking her gaze away from the amethyst orbs. Trying to figure out what she did to upset Rei so.

"What? Mina, no. I'm not angry. Especially not at you. Why would you think that? You're my best friend Minako," Rei refuted.

"It's not just today, Rei," Minako answered. "You've been avoiding me."

"No I haven't!" Rei exclaimed, it was impossible but somehow Minako pressed even closer to her. "This is not avoiding you."

"I only see you when we're with the others," Minako answered.

"The shrine has been busy," Rei reasoned. It was true. This has been the most time they've spent together since that night.

"I use to help you at the shrine," Minako replied. "What did I do?"

"I'm not angry at you!" Rei nearly shrieked.

"You sound angry," Minako pouted, a twinkle returning to her eyes.

"Minako, I will be angry at you if you keep saying that I am!" Rei threatened.

"So you haven't been angry at me for weeks?" Minako asked.

"NO!"

"Just today?"

"No."

"Oh but you are, I can feel the heat radiating off you," Minako replied wiggling about. "You're about to pop."

Rei was red. She wasn't seeing red, she was looking red. A tomato would pale in comparison.

A thought entered Mina's mind. "You heard me didn't you?"

"Hear what? I didn't hear anything! Minako get off. People are staring!" Rei continued to kick her arms and legs.

"They were already staring," Minako casually brushed it off. "You're angry about me and Tomiko right?" Minako asked, amused now.

Rei stared at Mina, wondering what the blonde was thinking now.

"You're angry because I said Tomiko has bigger boobs than you do," Minako snickered.

Again Rei was red, embarrassed and angry now. "They are not! How would you…GAH! I'M NOT ANGRY!"

"It's okay Rei-chan. It's okay to say you're cousin has a very impressive rack," Minako responded, in an understanding and casual tone.

"No it's not!" Rei exclaimed. "Stop being so crude!"

"But it's true," Minako laughed. "She could very well rival Mako-chan."

Rei was silent. Unbelievable. One minute Minako was on the verge of tears and Rei was willing to go to the moon and back to make her smile again, the next Minako is her usual bright, happy-go-lucky, casual self again.

"Aww Rei-chan don't be sad, I still think you're very hot," Minako announced, to which Rei's cheeks went from tomato paste to maroon. She felt Minako's hand teasingly brush against her stomach upwards until…

"MINAKO!!" Rei wailed.

"Hold still, you'll disturb my technique," Minako chastised, continuing to grope the fidgety miko.

"What technique!" Rei yelped, as Minako began massaging her breasts.

"I saw this on TV," Minako explained. "You massage it daily like this and it'll grow."

"Gah…oh…What were you watching porn?" Rei refuted, biting down on her lips to suppress a gasp.

"How'd you know?" Minako asked pausing for a moment, giving Rei the opportunity to break free and reverse their positions. Only now Rei has both Minako's arms pinned down.

"You watch porn?" Rei asked, after catching her breath.

"Rei no eechi," Minako mumbled, biting her lips gently and turning her reddening cheeks away from the miko.

"I'm the pervert?" Rei exclaimed, her eyes focused on Minako's reddening lips. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

"AHEM!"

Rei shot up and found Usagi, Makoto, and a very red Ami, hovering above them.

"This is not what it looks like," Rei growled at them, still laying on top of her blonde counterpart.

"What does this look like?" Makoto asked smugly.

"And in public," Usagi chastised, shaking her head.

"Oy!" Rei growled. "I said this isn't what it looks like."

"Rei," Minako called.

Rei looked at the blonde.

Minako leaned up, "We can continue this later at your place," she cooed, intentionally loud enough for the others to hear. "Get off of me love and I don't mean the fun kind of getting off."

Rei looked horrified. She felt Minako's shapely leg caressing her back, which meant they were wrapped around her. Oh the images. In an instant Rei was on the other side of the booth far away from the senshi of love. Her hand clutching her chest, trying to calm her racing heart.

* * *

The newly arrived trio watched on in interest. While Rei looked horrified Minako looked on in amusement, breaking out in hysterics.

"Kisaragi Otoha," Himeko mumbled staring at the name plate that sat on the Hotel Manager's desk, her hands fidgeting in her lap.

With much conviction, Himeko had convinced Usagi, Makoto and Ami, that she would prefer to search for a job alone. It was enough that they were providing her with a roof over her head. But Himeko has learned to be independent and do things herself. She wanted to explore the city on her own, promising to meet up with the girls later for the Usagi tour, which consisted of hitting all the major shopping districts and dessert cafes within a twenty mile radius.

Though Himeko's underlying agenda was to seek out Tomi-chan, hoping she'd return to 'Rose Garden,' the café they dined together at the previous day. She originally had hoped to apply for a job there and wait for Tomiko to return.

Yet things never go as planned. For one she could not find the café. She wandered around the general vicinity but could not spot the Rose Garden., albeit getting lost all together.

Lost and carried away by a crowd she ended up at the Mermaid Maid Servicing, where they were having massive job interviews. Everything happened so fast, she was handed a form to fill out, told to wait in a line, forced to watch a training video, and now called into a room to be interviewed. The process alone made her head spin.

The door slammed. Himeko immediately stiffened, sitting alert and aware. She heard heels clicking and clocking against the expensive marble floors. Her eyes shut tightly, mentally preparing for the interview.

"Kurusugawa-san," a rather peeved voiced called to her.

"Yes!" Himeko squeaked, meeting the gaze of her future employer. A blonde dressed in a maid's attire, her hair wavy and curly where Himeko's was straight, her eyes golden brown where Himeko's amethyst.

"What makes you think you are capable of succeeding in the service profession?" the interview began immediately.

"It seems like a decent profession?" Himeko squeaked.

"It is an honourable profession!" the interviewer corrected.

"It is an honorable profession," Himeko repeated.

"And why do you think you are suited?"

"I am a hard worker," Himeko answered.

"Do you have any prior experience?" the interviewer still with her nose stuck in the application forms Himeko had filled in earlier.

"I served at an Inn in Kyoto, did laundry at another inn in Osaka," Himeko began listen her odd jobs.

"No one likes braggers," the interviewer interrupted. "You've got the experience what about loyalty? Are you loyal to your employer?"

"Loyal?"

"Yes loyal."

"I'm very competent, and honest if that's what you're asking." Himeko replied.

A few more notes were jotted down as the lady flipped scanned through the application, "You attended Ototachibana?"

"Yes."

She looked up at Himeko and the camera hanging off Himeko's neck, recognition struck her. "You! You were the girl who used to wander around the mansion without authorization taking pictures!" This girl use to come to the Himemiya mansion at odd hours of the night just to snap pictures of the mansion.

"You're?" Himeko had a better look at the lady. "Otoha-san!" the head maid for the Himemiya mansion back in Mahoroba. Excited to see a familiar face, Himeko embraced the now distraught maid. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been promoted, my employers Himemiya-san all thought highly of my dedicated service so requested that I head their Maid Servicing operations." Otoha replied, pulling away from Himeko, her cheeks tinted pink. "I am in charge of the hotel. This is a classy establishment Kurusugawa! We have very high profile guests that require our services, we can't have you and that ridiculous camera of yours invading their privacy!"

Himeko's smile faded. "I understand," she answered softly turning towards the exit.

Otoha mentally cursed herself, and tossed a black and white package towards Himeko, "I'll see you tomorrow, without the camera!"

Himeko grinned excitedly, "Thank you Otoha-chan!" Himeko embraced her again.

Otoha glared at Himeko. "It's Otoha-san! NEXT!"

* * *

"Eh, so you're saying Luna hasn't come home yet?" Rei asked.

Usagi sat in between Rei and Minako, to prevent the miko from strangling her blonde partner. She was blowing bubbles into milkshake.

"Not since she jumped Himeko last night," Usagi answered. "It was as if she was in a trance or something, just staring at Himeko."

"When Mako-chan picked her off of Himeko, Luna just bolted out of the apartment," Ami added.

"Artemis went right after her," Minako added. "They're probably just off making Diana." Minako suggested wriggling her eyebrows. "Conducting some kitty loving!"

"This Himeko," Rei began, directing her question towards Minako, "you say you found her alone at the park."

Minako nodded. "I couldn't leave her there all by her lonesome with nowhere to go."

"She seems harmless enough," Makoto added. "Except when she sleeps," nudging Ami, who was on her laptop.

"It was like I was drawn to her. Like I was supposed to find her, take her home with me and take care of her," Minako explained.

"She's not a stray," Rei scolded. She didn't like the idea of Minkao picking up stray women and taking them home with her.

"Her story checks out as well," Ami announced, turning the screen towards her friends. "Legit records. She's just an average girl, unfortunate to have lost her parents in a car accident at a young age, then sent to boarding school." Ami switched to the Toudai admission records.

"I don't understand why anyone would play such a mean trick on her having her come out to Tokyo though," Usagi pondered.

"They clearly put a lot of effort into tracking her down to give her the notice. They wanted her here. She clearly got admitted two years ago on a technicality, and recent activity shows that someone has been sending out numerous letters to her and sticking the bill to the university," Ami typed at an ungodly speed, cracking codes left and right, gaining access to top secret files.

"She said she was on campus last night and someone checked the computers for her," Minako pointed out.

Ami hacked into the security footage of the night before. It skimmed through Himeko laying on a bench staring at the night sky one minute, it blurred for a moment, then it showed Himeko rushing off campus. "That's peculiar."

"Indeed," spoke an eerie voice, cooing into Ami's ear catching her off guard.

"Setsuna-san!" Minako exclaimed pointing at the time senshi incredulously. "When did you get here?" No one had noticed her arrival. They were too entranced by the laptop.

"About five minutes ago," Hotaru answered, who mysteriously appeared sitting beside Usagi, blowing bubbles into a chocolate milk shake of her own.

"HOTARU-CHAN!" Usagi jumped.

"Good afternoon Usagi-san," Hotaru greeted politely continuing to implode her chocolaty drink.

"I see you've been taking after your Setsuna-mama," Makoto laughed. "Popping up undetected."

"I do not pop up," Setsuna refuted, a suppressing a proud grin.

"We appear unnoticed," Hotaru finished her mama's thought. "Where is your new roommate?" Hotaru asked looking around the café in hopes of spotting the demure blonde.

"She's exploring the city at the moment. Looking for a job I presume," Usagi answered.

"Is she a threat?" Rei asked Setsuna. "Luna and Artemis have both gone missing."

"If she was a threat she would not have been allowed anywhere near the princess?" Hotaru responded before Setsuna could, surprising all the senshi.

Setsuna cleared her throat, pulling out a dress shaped package.

Minako's eyes nearly bugged out. "Is that one of your designs!" she exclaimed, with stars in her eyes.

"It is a simple design," Setsuna answered, "I was inspired. Although I doubt it will fit any of you."

Both Minako and Usagi pouted.

"You made it for Himeko-san?" Ami asked.

Setsuna smiled. "She is coming to Michiru's joint concert tonight, is she not?"

"Haruka-papa, saw Setsuna-mama working on it, and thought it would fit Himeko-san," Hotaru answered, "Haruka-papa has a knack at guessing a woman's measurements," the teenager grinned in her papa's fashion.

"Where are Haruka and Michiru?" Usagi asked.

"Preparing for the concert," Hotaru answered. "Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa have a private ritual, where they spend a lot of time before and after a concert together. Haruka-papa says it's required to relax Michiru-mama because she is so tensed and that she has a stick up her…"

Setsuna cleared her throat once more, "Yes. I must be off. Do you mind watching Hotaru?"

"I do not need to be watched!" Hotaru frowned.

"My mistake, do you mind attending the concert with Hotaru?" Setsuna rephrased herself, to appease the testy teenager. "Please send my regards to Himeko-sama. I do hope she wears this dress well," Setsuna announced, leaving the dress in the delicate hands of Ami and left through the front door.

"Wow…" muttered Minako.

"She used the door," Usagi finished the thought.

A few minutes after Setsuna left, the doors chimed again, and in walked Himeko, searching for her roommates.

Hotaru noticed her first. She shot up in her seat, her eyes scanning over the blonde. Taking in her appearance and committing it to memory. "Hika…Himeko-san!" Hotaru called aloud signalling the blonde to their table.

Himeko approached the table timidly. She was passed due the appointed time. "I'm sorry," Himeko apologized. "I lost track of time, and I got lost." In fact, Himeko left the Mermaid Maid Servicing, and continued searching for the Rose Garden Café.

"How'd the job hunt go?" Makoto asked gently, interrupting Himeko's apologizing rampage.

Himeko blushed relieved that they weren't angry, "I got a job. I ran into a friend…" she paused could Otoha-san be considered a friend. They only knew each other in passing, or trespassing. "She's a manager, and she offered me a job."

"Congratulations Himeko-chan!" Minako exclaimed embracing her in a hug. "Himeko! Himeko, this is my Rei-chan!" Minako announced nodding towards the miko.

Rei smiled warmly, sensing no threat or danger from the girl hugging her Minako.

"This is Hotaru-chan," Usagi said introducing the now quiet and timid senshi of silence.

"Hi there Hotaru-chan," Himeko smiled, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

"_Who is that?" she asked a guard, watching a lonesome girl tread across the garden. _

"_She bare the mark of Saturn. Silence. Death, destruction. Her glaive…" _

"_Rebirth," another voice interrupted. "Many forget rebirth."_

" _Yes, and rebirth," the guard added, "because of that many fear her. They fear the power she is capable of wielding."_

"_She looks so sad and alone…"_

--

"_To what do I owe the pleasure of having the messengers of the gods come see me?" Hotaru spoke curtly._

"_We're here to befriend you…"_

_Hotaru looked confused. "I am not young, nor am I inexperienced like the others, you need not guide me into my powers. Know that if I am called to use my powers all is lost."_

"_Aren't you lonely?"_

--

"_Miko-sama! Saturn-sama, she… Saturn'-sama is gone!"_

"_She can't!"_

"_Hikari…" Hotaru fell to her knees. She arrived too late._

_The priestess of the sun laid in a pool of her own blood clutching onto the lunar priestess._

Himeko felt dizzy. Her grip on Hotaru tightened.

"Are you alright Himeko?" Hotaru asked, concerned etched on her young face.

Himeko smiled. "I'm fine."

"Maybe we should get you home," Ami spoke up.

"Let's go, Himeko," Hotaru took Himeko's arm and led her out of the Crown Fruit Parlor, with the rest of the inner senshi in tow.

* * *

Back at the apartment Hotaru went above and beyond to make Hikari comfortable. From fluffing her pillow every five minutes to layering her underneath all the blankets and comforters she can find. Then she dutifully situated herself by Himeko's side and watched television.

Amongst themselves the inner senshi were contemplating Hotaru's behaviour.

"She's worse than Nurse Minako," Rei whispered, but was rewarded with a smack on the head.

"It's a little strange right?" Makoto asked. "They just met, yet I get this feeling that Hotaru knows Himeko."

"Maybe she takes after her Haruka-papa too," Minako grinned. "Love, love. She's smitten."

"But what about Chibi-Usa?" Ami asked joining the conversation now.

"What about Chibi-Usa?" Usagi, turned away from the cartoons at the mention of her to be daughter.

Makoto nodded towards the pair on the couch.

Usagi just gazed at them confused.

"What is that?" Hotaru asked, regarding Himeko's seashell necklace.

Himeko caressed her necklace. "My father gave it to me when I was young. There's this saying about seashells and lovers. There are only two sides to a shell. Two sides that are just right together made for each other. Two shells, that just fit together better than anything else in the world, no other combination could match. It's like with people too. Two people made for each other, perfect for each other. Soul mates."

"Like finding your other half," Minako piped up, drawn by the passion radiating of Himeko. "Have you found your significant other yet Himeko?"

Tomi-chan's face, her smile, her warmth, flashed in Himeko's mind. The pink seashell necklace, so similar to her own, elegantly strung across her neck. Himeko felt her face flush. "I don't know. But she's out there. I have to find her."

"Her?" Usagi repeated.

Rei nudged Usagi for being rude.

Himeko blushed, "Yes. Ever since my sixteenth birthday. I've dreamt of a girl. Calling to me. Asking me to find her. She's real I know she is. When I'm with her nothing else matters. In my dreams we're in each others' arms, yet something rips her from me, the more I call out the harder it is to hold on…" Himeko wiped her eyes before any tears fall. "Sorry, you must think I'm weird dreaming of girls." Himeko laughed.

"It's not weird at all, I have two mama's and a papa," Hotaru said, hoping to brighten Himeko's day. _'You haven't found her yet?'_

"Leave it to me!" Minako exclaimed. "I'll find the other half of your shell!"

"And what better way, then to pretty yourself up?" Rei announced, remembering the dress Setsuna dropped off earlier.

"Let's play dress up!" Minako exclaimed, as she and Usagi charged towards Rei to take the dress.

"A dress? For me?" Himeko asked staring at the dressed shaped package that had followed them home.

"Papa thinks it should fit you," Hotaru announced, joining in on the excitement.

"Papa?"

* * *

The concert hall had already begun to fill up, as Chiba Mamoru escorted an entourage of gorgeous young women to their seats. Usagi and Rei were bickering as usual over concert etiquette. Usagi had merely suggested that concert halls should serve popcorn like movie theatres.

"Rei-chan, I didn't know Miya-sama was going to be playing tonight as well," Ami pointed out going through the list of performers.

"She's doing a duet with Michiru too!" Minako exclaimed.

"So that's where she disappeared off to today."

"She's so pretty!" Usagi exclaimed gawking at the programe in Mamoru's hands.

"You all look beautiful tonight," Mamoru commented, feeling odd being the only male in an all female group.

"I'm so excited!"

"Wow!" Himeko murmured watching all the people file into their significant seats, all dressed in their best. She was snapping away on her camera, at strangers and her new friends.

The lights began to dim, and the orchestra began the evening, music enveloping the entire auditorium drowning out all other sounds. Midway through the first number Haruka had joined their party.

"You look beautiful," Haruka whispered into Himeko's ear, causing the little blonde to blush.

Himeko was dressed in a beautiful red dress, that suited her perfectly. In reminisce of her high school days, a red bow adorned her golden locks. "Thank you. You look dashing Haruka-san, did you get a haircut?"

Haruka grinned, "The lady demanded me too," nodding towards Michiru who appeared on stage with her violin. She looked stunning. Though it confused Himeko, that Haruka would shut her eyes, Hotaru later explained that her papa did that whenever Michiru played to drown out all insignificant sound, to solely focus on the music.

Well into Michiru's performance, the soft melodies of a piano began intertwining with the music. Softly mixing the tunes, neither one trying to dominating the other. Just existing. Himeko sought out the piano and pianist, but could not place the sound. The spotlight was still on Michiru.

A second spot light appeared on stage and slowly elevating from beneath the stage was the pianist and piano, just as the music died out.

Himeko's heart stopped, her eyes bugged out. It was Tomi-chan. Tomi-chan in a gorgeous black dress. Her pale skin glowing.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Kaioh-san," Tomiko regarded her fellow performer.

"Ah the great Miya-sama, at last," Michriu replied. "The pleasures all mine. It's rumored you're quite the violist as well."

"It is not a rumor," Tomiko answered.

Michiru pointed out a vacant violin centered on stage. "Will you?"

Tomiko smiled and picked up the violin, and began to string beautiful melodies.

"Tomi-chan…" Himeko called out softly, feeling the melodies embrace her, engulf her in warmth. She wanted to be closer.

Tomiko and Michiru's duet ended too soon, and Michiru gracefully left the stage, and the shared stage soon belonged to only Tomiko. She possessed the stage. All eyes were on her. Even Haruka couldn't peel her eyes of Tomiko playing her piano. At one point Himeko swore Tomiko was scanning the audience looking for someone.

"_A concert for just you and I, Himeko…" _

Himeko trembled at the cool breeze brushing over her. Just as Tomiko finished off her last piece Himeko excused herself. She wanted to see Tomiko. Not just see her from afar. She needed to be close to her. She needed to find her.

Himeko scanned the lobby, the foyer. She asked an usher where she could go to meet the performers but they refused her access. Not just her but a bunch of other girls as well. Girls who held signs that read 'We love Miya-sama!'

The sound of applauds were soon heard, and the concert goers began flocking out of the auditorium into the lobby. She wandered towards the merchandise booth, and found a CD with a picture of Tomiko on it.

"Just between us fans, Miya-sama is holding an autograph session in the left wing," the merchant informed Himeko. "If you head over now, the line shouldn't be too long. Miya-sama can sign that for you." He hoped to make a sale.

"Miya-sama…" Himeko repeated looking at the CD cover.

"You know Miya-sama don't you. She's famous. She's an heiress of the Fukumiya clan, Fukumiya Tomiko. She's not necessarily perusing a career in music, but she is a renowned pianist. I hear this could be her last concert before she calls it quits and concentrates on her studies to inherit the empire."

"Tomi…" Himeko mumbled. She gave the merchant back his CD and headed towards the left wing. She needed to see Tomi-chan again.

The line up for the autographs was already ridiculously long. Just as she was getting in line she heard someone call her.

"There you are Himeko!" Minako exclaimed, catching up to Himeko, followed by Haruka and the others.

"What happened, are you alright?" Hotaru asked.

"I…" Himeko felt guilty about causing everyone to worry. She didn't understand her sudden impulse to find Tomiko. To see her. She just needed to.

"What are we in line for?" Usagi asked.

"You're a fan of Miya-sama?" Haruka asked bemused.

"I…" Himeko didn't know what to say.

"Come, we'll go see Michiru-mama, and maybe she can introduce you to Miya-sama," Hotaru announced, happily as she saw Himeko's face brighten.

"Really? Can she?" Himeko asked, as Hotaru dragged her towards the stairs leading to the performer's quarters. "I'd like that very much."

Minako nudged Rei, "Should we tell her Miya-sama's your cousin?"

""Your what?" Himeko briefly caught a piece of what Minako said when she lost her footing, falling face forward down the stairs. "NO!" she exclaimed, already dreading the taste of carpet in her mouth.

Himeko never tasted the carpet. Instead she felt a familiar warmth engulfing her. Her skin tingling.

"Are you alright, Himeko?"

Himeko gasped, staring up into her saviour's face. "Tomi-chan…"

Tomiko smiled at the little blonde. Holding her tighter and closer. She received a call from an old family friend today requesting that she play in a charity concert along side Kaioh Michiru. The rest of the day she spent at the Rose Garden Café in hopes of Himeko's return. "I'm glad I found you again, Himeko," she whispered to the blonde. "Are you unhurt?"

Himeko nodded, lost in the concerned sapphire orbs of her Tomi-chan.

"So far every time we meet, you wind up in my arms, I hope this continues," Tomiko teased, delighted by the sight of the blush rising in the little blonde's face.

* * *

Cliffy…I find this story moving really slowly. I want to jump right in and say action, but I guess this is just my style. Plus I really wanted Tomiko and Himeko to meet up again.

Anwho, until next time,

**Adieu :p**

**Loads Luv**

**  
ShyGirl1988**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **__Sailor Moon and Kannazuki no Miko obviously does not belong to me. There's no money to sift from me so don't sue. Fanfiction is fun. Lol. _

_**Author's Note**__: I've been absolutely horrid for abandoning this story for so long. Life, school, and lack of motivation to write have been deterring factors as to why this story has been untouched. _

_To my ever persistent readers: I really appreciate the reviews and they are the sole reason why I have not completely buried this idea. With this new chapter, I've gone back and edited the previous chapters, because I usually go back and read them over before proceeding with anything new, just to grasp an idea and fluidity in the story. Now do not completely rule out Chikane in this story, Chikane and Tomiko are one in the same, and yet they aren't don't cha know._

**

* * *

**

Scarlet Lune

Chapter 5

* * *

_"Haruka-chan!" the little blonde sun-priestess ran to the side of the fallen preteen, who, despite her semi-conscience state still kept her defensive stance, protecting the wounded aqua-marine behind her. They were surrounded by nearly twenty computer simulated android demons._

_"Enough Luna!" echoed the merciless voice of the priestess of the moon. "Turn it off."_

_Hikari had easily risen a safe barrier to protect the two young preteens, deflecting the attacks of the monsters. But their number was too overwhelming, and the sun priestess can only keep her enchanted spell consistent for so long._

_"TURN IT OFF LUNA!" Tsukiko ordered again more malice in her voice upon seeing her beloved struggling._

_"I…I can't," stumbled a bewildered Luna, struggling with the master control. "Someone sabotaged the system. It's not responding to my orders."_

_Tsukiko, grabbed a nearby training axe and hurled it at the main power generator, that immediately short-circuited the power in the room._

_A drained Hikari released her shield. Anger flashed over her naturally serene features. "You were way out of line! What were you thinking? Someone could've gotten killed!" the sun priestess chastised, as the future wind senshi fell into her embrace, all the while asking her to protect Mi-chan._

_"The simulation was a mere test. Neptune should've been able to overcome the controlled circumstances, if Uranus had not interfered," Luna reasoned, feeling guilty for endangering the senshi, yet still trying to rationalize her decisions. The computer had gone berserk. She was at no fault._

_"Neptune and Uranus would've been able to handle themselves," Tsukiko agreed, and Luna nodded readily with the darker miko, "Unfortunately," the room dropped several degrees, as the miko's piercing gaze knocked Luna off her pedestal, "they have yet to come into their power. Your choice was unwise and unfit as a guardian."_

_"The Neptune royals entrusted Michiru in my guidance. I just want her prepared," Luna argued her case. "It was a miscalculation on my part, and I am deeply regretful but it still stands that these girls might never be ready to fight."_

_"The senshi are entrusted to us, by Queen Serenity," Tsukiko countered, the high queen surely trumps the royals of __individual planets easily._

_Tsukiko and Luna stood toe to toe, staring each other down._

_"Luna, we need to do this together. We can't go around under minding one another. Tsukiko and I are leaving for Earth in a few days, I need to be sure that I can trust you with all of the girls. I need you to keep them safe," Hikari spoke, as she began healing Haruka's wounds._

_Breaking from the stare down Luna looked at the two young girls, wounded. Guilt overwhelmed her, seeing the ever-restless Haruka laying motionless in the solar priestess' lap. While the prim proper Neputnian princess forlornly sat stock-still in shock, in fear. Fear etched into her face. Inwardly Luna cursed. "They're just kids…"just realizing how much danger the girls were really in, all due to her misguidance. Her eyes watered. "I'm sorry, Hikari-chan, I just…"_

Luna opened her watery eyes, her mind reeling the events of her memory of a lifetime ago, when she was still young and eager to prove herself to her queen. _'Hikari, you protected them till your end and still all was in vain. They were just girls, very very special girls but girls nonetheless,'_ Luna closed her eyes again, seeing amethyst eyes staring at her curiously. She was in pain, physical pain. She remembered running out of the apartment, and Artemis chasing after her, being thrown back, and instantly blacking out?

"Luna," Artemis' comforting voice called to her. She felt him licking her wounds.

"Where are we Artemis?" Luna asked, suppressing a groan.

"I don't know, something knocked us out," Artemis replied. "I think someone brought us here," he said, looking around the building they were in. Well, the ruins of a building. Not much can be surveyed considering the bed they laid in, as comfortable as it was with its raggedy old bed spread cushions, was a prison, or rather a very large opened wooden crate. The opening was too high for the felines to escape and the barred openings too thin to squeeze through, especially while harbouring an unconscious Luna, and Artemis refused to leave his companion behind. "It seems to have burned down awhile ago, use to be a hospital."

"How long was I out?"

"A full day I presume, it's dark now. I just woke a little bit before you did. There's not much around, though someone does live here." Artemis had assessed the building as keenly as possible, even in their imprisoned predicament.

"Kitties! I'm home, Nya!" a overtly perky voice hollered throughout the abandoned building, followed by an orchestra of cat meows.

A girl. A young girl, she looked no more than 12, with dirty blonde hair that barely reached her shoulders, appeared. Her eyes blue, with a pink paper nurses cap adorning her head, dressed in an old worn down hospital gown appeared carrying bags filled with food and supplies to nurse the injured cats. A sad yet true smile gracing her lips, as she noticed the conscience kitties, "Hi there little ones, how are you feeling, nya?" she placed the bags down on a nearby box turned table, and reached down to pet Luna.

Luna purred into her caress.

"I hope you're hungry, nya. There's a lot today," her sky blue eyes spoke of nothing but sorrow and hardship. Her skin a sickly pasty pale, yet her smile rivalled the brightness of the sun. Pity enveloped Luna, pity for this girl, her sorrow contagious.

Luna purred again, nuzzling against the girl's bare legs.

"Nya, I like you too, nya," she purred as well. "It makes it all worth it almost."

Artemis noticed a poorly bandaged wound on the girl's arm. The young girl began unpacking some food and started setting it out.

"Nya, come out you all. Nekoko brought home a big treat today, nya!" she declared to the what seemed to be dark and abandoned building.

Within seconds a mob of cats crawled in from all directions, waiting to be fed. "Be nice nya, we have two new friends," Nekoko instructed the cats as if they were children. She set some food separately in front for Luna and Artemis. "There you go," she smiled. Luna's stomach rumbled, she blushed, thinking she'd been living with Usagi for too long, she's become spoiled. She proceeded to filling her stomach, to re-energize.

Artemis sat stock still watching the young girl. She looked drain and exhausted.

Nekoko smiled curiously at Artemis as she reached out and caressed his fur. Artemis rubbed against her wounded arm. "Oh this?" she asked. "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine in the morning. It wasn't too bad today. They didn't do anything that hurt too much. They just wanted to test something..." Her cheery grin reminded Artemis of Minako when she hid behind her mask of happiness.

Nekoko picked Artemis up and held him for a bit, hugging him. Arty felt the girl tremble, and his fur became slightly damp after a few moments. "I'm sorry I'm tainting your nice white coat," she said between sobs, she placed him down on the ground in front of the food. "I'm going to take a nap. Once you're done you can stick around or head on home. It's up to you," she offered, as she headed for a small dark corner where a broken dirty mattress laid. "Unlike me, your family probably misses you. But don't forget me like they did okay. You can visit anytime..."

Artemis just watched her, as she drifted into an unconscious sleep.

"Should we go?" Luna crept up from behind him.

"I don't want to just leave her here. She did save us Luna. I don't know from what, but she did. It doesn't feel right leaving her here," Artemis replied.

"We can check in with the girls, tell them about her and maybe they can do something to get her off the streets..." Luna offered.

Nekoko started tossing and turning, moaning and groaning. She was having a nightmare. Suddenly the room got darker. Which seemed to be impossible since, there wasn't any electricity to begin with; only the light of the moon illuminating the surroundings. But everything went dark. Cats began hissing and crying.

Both Luna and Artemis hopped onto the cot to check on the girl. Their moon insignias glowing, producing a golden light. Nekoko staring at the crescent moons began to freak out.

"NO!" she flung both cats across the room with an insane amount of strength, barely human.

"What's going on Artemis?" Luna groaned.

"I don't know." His fur was standing on its end. A cold chill engulfed the room.

"No...no...NO!" Nekoko cried. "Not again. No! NO!" Her screams echoed throughout the building. Whatever was attacking her, only she could see. The two feline guardians of the moon had no idea what was going on. And then it stopped, after one piercing screen that made even the dead cringe. Silence. Complete and utter silence. Darkness.

They could barely make out the shadow of Nekoko on the bed. Her entire body shaking, giggling ensued, a maniacal giggle.

"Luna..."

"ARTEMIS RUN!"

* * *

The senshi and Himeko were all in Michiru's dressing room, filling her in to the excitement she missed. Usagi was trying to retell the story to a scowling Michiru who was massaging her daughter's purple bruise, whilst glaring at her life partner. Although senshi heal faster than the average person, they still bruise it takes a while before the magical healing take place.

Usagi was narrating the events to her aquamarine friend, "As Himeko was falling to her demise..."

"Oh don't be so dramatic," scowled Rei, rolling her eyes at her princess. "She was not falling to her demise."

"She so was!" Usagi argued excitedly, elbowing Mamoru in the stomach b y accident. "Did you see how high those steps were? That would've been one nasty fall!"

"You'd obviously know," snorted Rei.

"It was so romantic, Michiru-san! You should've seen it!" Makoto exclaimed backing up her princess. "It was just like a movie!" She didn't think any other couple could have so much passion that it could rival that of Michiru and Haruka.

Rei was suddenly twirled around until she was dizzy, seeing stars. Minako embraced her to brace her fall. She was dressed in one of Michiru's performance dresses, that was the same colour as Tomiko's dress from earilier. "Are you unhurt," Minako deepened her voice, adding an elegant touch to it trying to channel Tomiko, and re-enact the earlier event.

It took a moment for the stars to disappear, Rei's scowl deepened as she struggled in Minako's arms. "Minako!" Rei protested, trying to free herself.

Minako ignored her, pulling Rei tighter against her, staring lustily into her eyes, halting any protest from the raven haired beauty. A blush, that duplicated the exact same one that graced Himeko's cheeks just an hour earlier, reflected on Rei's.

"Mina..." Rei's eyes focused intently on the blonde's pink lips. Her heart pounding against her chest, threatening to jump her blonde companion.

"I'm glad I found you," Minako recited, but was becoming too entranced with running her fingers through Rei's silken locks. As her right hand was busy dancing up and down, Rei's bare arms, leaving goose bump trails in its leave. "I don't know what'd I do if I couldn't look into those beautiful amethyst eyes again," her eyes meeting Rei's once again.

"I don't think that's the line," Makoto whispered to Ami, who was sitting on the couch with her and Himeko, who was fidgeting in embarrassed discomfort.

"But they both do have amethyst eyes," Usagi shushed her friends.

Lost for a moment, but found again, aware of her surroundings, a wicked grin tugged at Minako's lips, she pulled Rei even tighter against her, so they stood toe to toe, shoulder against shoulder, nose to nose, "I do hope we continue bumping into each other, maybe next time instead of in my arms, you'll fall on my lips," Minako giggled, planting a soft kiss on Rei's cheek.

"That didn't happen!" Himeko exclaimed, stomping her foot in frustration at her friend's taunting. She couldn't bring herself to imagine Tomiko's doing that to her, without losing all coherent thought. "Tomi-chan never...she never...she never kissed me..." Himeko mumbled softly.

"Ooo Tomi-chan," taunted Usagi. "I thought you said the two of you just met."

"We did..." Himeko answered. "Fukumiya-san...she..." She really had forgotten that she and Tomi-chan had just met. She's just never felt so comfortable with another person before.

"Now as cute as Himeko looks at the moment, we shouldn't tease her," Michiru saved the little blonde, "but that doesn't explain my bruised daughter and dishevelled Haruka."

"Himeko-chan was fortunately saved by Miya-sama," Ami began to explain, "I guess we're all so use to Usagi-chan's many fatal accidents , we've just all been accustomed to such incidents so were all ready to jump and save the damsel. Unfortunately, Minako-chan, Hotaru-chan, Haruka-san and Mamoru-san tripped over each other, all trying to save Himeko, and ended up tumbling down the stairs. Our would-be heroes ended up in a dog pile, and poor Hotaru-chan was caught at the very bottom."

"I'm okay, Michiru-mama," Hotaru reassured her mama, as she winced as Michiru massaged the bruise. "Papa did her very best to save me when she found out I was in trouble."

"Yeah, she threw me and Mamoru across the room," Minako pitched in too, finally drawing attention back to her and Rei.

"Yeah you did!" Usagi glared at Haruka, for harming her Mamo-chan.

"But luckily Usagi cushioned her Mamo-chan's fall," Rei snorted, taking this opportunity to put some distance between her and Minako.

Minako tried to hide her disappointment at Rei's action. She was basking in the fire senshi's warmth that burned her in all the right places. It was a nice kind of burn.

Haruka grinned sheepishly at both Usagi and her Michiru.

"Thank you all for trying to break my fall," Himeko spoke up. "I'm sorry you were injured on my account."

"Don't worry about it, koneko-chan, we're use to it," Haruka answered, directing a teasing wink at her princess in the process.

Michiru just rolled her eyes at her lover, and her teasing nature towards blondes.

Himeko checked her watch again, wondering when Tomi-chan will be done. She missed her already. Knowing that she was so close but not being able to see her put her mood in a slight damper.

"Himeko-san, it's about time that I go greet the fans, do you mind accompanying me to relieve Miya-san?" Michiru asked; knowing Himeko wanted to be free of all the teasing and taunting. It would be a good opportunity for Michiru to investigate the powerful aura radiating off the small blonde.

"Really?" Himeko exclaimed excitedly. "I mean I would like that very much."

"Alright then, let's go, let's not keep Miya-san waiting then," Michiru smiled kindly, as she and Himeko got up to exit.

"I won't be long. I'll come back with Tomi-chan soon," Himeko felt the need to tell everyone.

"Take as much time as you need," Haruka grinned at the blushing blonde.

* * *

Luna and Artemis were fleeing for their lives. They were being hunted. Syringes of all colours projecting towards them. Nekoko had changed. Her hospital gown had changed. It changed into a pink nurse's outfit. The young girl had changed, for one she was no longer a young girl but a grown woman. Her prepubescent body filled out, her legs stretched a surreal length, her bosom expanded. The size of her clothes did not change. So very little was left to the imagination. A small insignia appeared on her bottom, slightly above the top of her left thigh.

She'd been chasing the two felines for blocks launching syringe after syringe of explosive, corrosive and poisonous needles at them.

"Nya, here kitty, kitty," squealed the seductive voice of Nekoko. "Come play doctor with Nekoko, nya. We're old friends, nya, come here moon kitties. Let me scrape off that ugly mark!"

The cats ran passed a concert hall, they immediately recognized Kaioh Michiru's name headlining on the performer's list outside, and decided to duck in and seek help. Surely this was a case for the senshi.

* * *

"Get down!" Rei exclaimed, feeling the familiar tingle of her powers of foresight prickle and burn her inner core. She immediately tackled the couch where Usagi and Mamoru sat snuggled up together knocking it over, onto its side, as the remaining senshi began to react, as the far wall exploded, and their guardian cats were flung against the wall.

"ARTY!" Minako exclaimed, running to her old friend's side, cradling him in her arms. He was unconscious, he had used his own body to protect Luna. "Oh Arty, what happened," she held onto her mentor, and Luna protectively.

An array of green syringes flew towards Minako, barely missing her. The wall hit by the syringes were eaten away by an acidic substance.

"MINA!" Rei called, warning her friend of a second stream of syringes flying towards her.

The leader of the inner senshi held both cats tight against her as she dodged the ammunition, as Haruka hurriedly signalled the senshi and royals to exit the room.

"Nya, kitties stop running!" Nekoko entered through the dismembered wall. She caught the senshi trying to flee with her target. She sent another array of multicoloured syringes at them. Anything the syringes hit began exploding or was eaten away by acid. Unfortunately, due to her heroic rescue of the felines Minako was caught in the cross fire, of an exploding chair. A needle harbouring a purple substance singed her right arm, but being the strong willed warrior that made her leader, she was up in mere seconds. She continued after her team seeking higher and safer ground to assess the situation.

"What the hell was that!" Makoto exclaimed, as Ami relieved the limping blonde of the cats.

The senshi had ducked into a nearby closet. Haruka signalled the senshi to transform, all but Usagi succeeded in transforming.

"What's wrong?" Haruka asked.

"I don't know," Usagi began to panic. "It's been awhile since I transformed into Sailor Moon. It's not working!"

"Usagi, don't worry," Tuxedo Kamen comforted. "You're just going to have to sit this one out."

"I can't there are people in danger!" Usagi argued.

"We can't argue now, princess. There are a lot of civilians nearby, we need them out," Uranus began. "Are you alright Venus?" she regarded the younger blonde.

"Fine nothing a little magical healing can't fix,"

"Mercury, Venus, Saturn, clear the exits and make sure the civilians get out as quickly as possible. Tuxedo Kamen, stand guard of the princess, Mars, Jupiter and I will distract the monster. We need to secure the area, and keep this creep within the facility until we dispose of it."

"Right." The senshi took their orders.

"You can't," Luna moaned, " she's just a normal girl. Something happened...I don't know. Silence..."

"It's okay Luna, we need to act fast. Stay here with Usagi," Mercury instructed placing her down carefully.

* * *

Tomi-chan was close by, Himeko could feel it. It was as if her heart was on a rampage trying to seek out its other half. It was terrifying.

Michiru was trying to read Himeko's aura. There was nothing out of the ordinary about the girl, in fact she was normal. Beyond normal, normal to the extreme. That in itself is an abnormality, and quite suspicious in its own right. All Michiru could deduce was Himeko was pure, yet mundane. Himeko was a simple girl, her emotions freely displayed on her face. '_Oh to be young and in love.'_ Michiru mused to herself, with a wry smile, then a thought occurred to her and her features glowered. Himeko was but a few years younger than her. Closer in age to her than the inner senshi were. Once again it occurred to her just how quickly she was forced to mature, though she regretted nothing. Her solemn life as an heiress was blessed by the presence of Haruka. Without her call she would not have gained such a precious daughter, nor would she have the friends she had now.

"I found my home in Haruka," Michiru spoke to fill the silence between the two. Himeko regarded Michiru curiously, momentarily distracted from her thoughts. Michiru smiled, "It wasn't that I was homeless before, quite the contrary my family is fairly wealthy. I was lacking the security that a true home provides. In her I found something I wasn't even aware I was missing."

"I can only wish to be as happy as you and Haruka-san one day," Himeko responded.

Michiru smiled. "Haruka is a handful at times, and restless the rest. But not a single dull day passes with her in my life. Happiness is yours to pursue." Michiru glanced in the direction of a crowd, meeting Tomiko's cobalt gaze.

Himeko was thoughtful for a moment, "I disagree. Happiness doesn't need to be pursued. Happiness is all around. It's where you look, and if you choose to recognize it. There's a lot of bad in the world, so much that we overlook the good. We take the little things for granted." Her lonely childhood was an example of the bad, but the friends she made like Mako-chan and Oogami-kun., and now Minako and the gang. "Not that I think you're wrong, because once you recognize happiness you need to acknowledge it and pursue it to attain happiness..." Himeko began shifting and fidgeting, she didn't want to offend Michiru by disagreeing with her thus began rambling.

Michiru smiled fondly at Himeko's cuteness and optimism. She was indeed a dear girl. "You are right Himeko. Perception is key. Happiness is how one perceives it," Michiru laid a gentle hand on Himeko's shoulder to ease the younger girl.

Himeko nodded gratefully overjoyed that Michiru didn't take her words wrongly.

"Kaioh-san, I appreciate your promptness in relieving me of the autographing session, as well as providing me with an escort," Tomiko's elegant tone emerged from behind Himeko, placing a possessive and comforting hand on Himeko's vacant shoulder, immediately causing the blonde to flush.

"The pleasure is mine, Miya-sama. Himeko was very eager to get me to the fans," Michiru teased, causing Himeko to flush a deeper red.

Tomiko grinned, stepping closer towards Himeko inducing another level of redness. "Is that so Himeko? Eager to see me?" she annunciates into Himeko's ear.

"Minako-san...Minako-san and...and Usagi-san were getting a little too rambunctious...and ...and I needed to stretch and..." Himeko stammered. "I didn't want you walking back to your dressing room all alone." All Himeko can think of is Minako-san and Rei-san's little skit and the image of Tomi-chan leaning in and kissing her. The thought alone turned Himeko's flushed cheeks with a dangerous amount of blood.

Tomiko's heart fell seeing Himeko all flustered, truly afraid that the little blonde may pass out soon due to the dangerous amounts of blushing she's been subjected to in the pass few minutes. "Thank you," sincerity etched in her tone, "Himeko." Before the world could fade away, like it normally did when she found herself lost in Himeko's amethyst gaze, Michiru's giggling farewell interrupted.

"I must be off now," Michiru laughed softly as two stunned and perplexed eyes landed on her all confused. "Thank you for escorting me Himeko," she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Himeko's cheek, containing her laughter as both the blonde and raven haired heiress' eyes bugged out in reaction.

Himeko began to panic holding her cheek in her palm, while her eyes darted between Michiru's retreating form and the stunned cobalt eyes of Tomi-chan, which in a different scenario would have been comical. "Tomi-chan...Michiru-san she...she..." Himeko stuttered. "I...she has a Haruka-san...she... she's a happy mama." She wanted to explain to Tomiko, didn't want her to misunderstand. "There's nothing. I...I don't..."

Tomiko remained stunned for a few more moments, standing stock still, her emotions conflicting between outrage, jealousy, confusion, possessiveness, how dare she kiss Himeko when not even Tomiko herself has? But one look at the rambling Himeko brought hilarity to the situation. Tomiko's hand on Himeko's shoulder became firmer. "Shall we go, escort Kurusagawa-san?"

Himeko was still battling her inner voice trying to make sense of the situation and her claim to innocence to the entire matter, but followed Tomiko's lead regardless. She'd follow her anywhere.

It wasn't long before Himeko realized that they weren't heading back to the room and she had no problem pointing it out. "Tomi-chan the room was back that way," Himeko stopped and looked back towards the hallway they were suppose to enter. "This goes outside."

"Is it wrong that I wanted to spend some more time with you Himeko? Just you and I?" Tomiko responded.

Himeko was overjoyed to hear that Tomi-chan wanted to spend some alone time with her. In fact she preferred it just the two of them. Not that she didn't appreciate her new friends but was it selfish of her to want alone time with Tomiko? "I would really like that," Himeko responded with a genuine smile.

"Did you make your appointment on time?" Tomiko asked opening the door to a balcony.

"I'm sorry?" Himeko asked confused.

"You departed in such a hurry due to a previous engagement, did you not?" Tomiko inquired.

"OH!" Himeko exclaimed. "Actually. No I didn't. Apparently I wasn't in the system, so I was going to spend the night in the park..."

"THE PARK!" Tomiko uncharacteristically exclaimed. "Stay with me!"

Himeko blushed. "Thank you Tomi-chan." Tomiko relaxed. "But...I have to decline," Himeko broke her eye contact with Tomiko.

Tomiko's face fell, "I understand."

"It's not that I don't want to," Himeko quickly responded, not liking the frown on Tomiko's face. "It's just I already agreed to be Minako, Makoto and Usagi's roommate. They've been really great and kind to me."

Tomiko smiled. "I apologize, Himeko. It completely slipped my mind that Minako-san mentioned a new roommate. I'm sorry I came on too strongly. I just wish for your safety. It may seem strange but I care for you Himeko."

"Tomi-chan, I..."

An explosion disturbed their moment, causing Himeko to fall into Tomiko's arms.

"Are you unhurt, Himeko?" Tomiko exclaimed worriedly.

Himeko chuckled, "I think you jinxed us Tomi-chan."

Tomiko laughed softly glad that the little blonde was unharmed. The building shook again rumbling in aftershock after a series of explosion. Cracks besieged the surface of the ground surrounding the two young women. Walls throughout the building began exploding after being blown apart, debris from the roof began collapsing

"Don't worry Himeko, I'll keep you safe!" Tomiko declared, shielding Himeko with her body, as a piece of the building fell on them knocking Tomiko out.

"Tomi-chan! TOmi. TOMIKO!" Himeko cried, shaking her friend, whose hold on her still tight, never loosening.

The floor began to give and only the worst can come. A terrible cracking noise brought Himeko's attention to the large steel rain gutter hanging dangerously loose directly above the pair. It fell. Himeko cringed burrowing herself in Tomiko's bossom, determine from preventing any harm to come to her. "Tomi-chan! Don't worry. I won't let you get hurt!" There was nowhere to run, as the weight of the rain gutter pinned Himeko to the fragile floor.

The ground finally fell through and Himeko could feel them falling and falling. She could faintly hear Michiru's voice calling to her. As a warm light engulfed her.

* * *

Screams could be heard as the civilians ran for safety.

Uranus, Jupiter, and Mars had Nekoko surrounded, as Venus was preoccupied using her Love Me Chain to secure the main door frame from collapsing. Tuxedo Kamen had taken Usagi and the guardians to safer ground, whilst Mercury and Saturn scanned the building for any stranded civilians.

"Who are you!" Uranus demanded, making contact with mad nurse vixen woman.

Nekoko hissed, her nails suddenly long and sharp, a feral gleam in her yellow eyes. "Who are you, nya?" She was constantly on guard noting the three senshi surrounding her.

"We're the Sailor Senshi, protectors of this planet, guardians of love peace and justice. Righters of wrongs, and banishers of evil, and you look mighty evil to me blowing things up, harming innocents," Uranus answered.

Nekoko's eyes gleamed with mirth, "The Sailor Senshi," she mocked. She threw an array of ammunition all three senshi who easily dodged the attack. "Get out of my way!" she screeched. Blowing things up left and right.

The three senshi attacked with their elemental attacks, damaging Nekoko, hitting her, but she wouldn't stay down. She always stood back up. Her wounds bled, rich red blood. She was immune to pain. She'd whine mockingly about pain, but her eyes a blank sinister gold. The pain never reached her eyes.

Red blood was usually an indicator of her being human. The senshi could not kill her, they could not take her down. Sailor Moon was out of commission and wouldn't be able to heal whatever evil that had possessed her.

Mars concentrated her chi, focusing on reading the demonic woman's actions, to get an aura reading on her, but encountered nothing but pain and suffering.

"WITCH!" Nekoko screamed launching another ray of ammunition at the senshi. "You are but children! Where are they? WHERE!" she demanded her wild eyes scanning the barren hall. "You are unfit, nya! To face me!"

The senshi began to grow wary. Nekoko would not stay down. She stood her ground, glaring, firing attack after attack, wild eyes flippant, darting from senshi to senshi, to corner to corner as the lighting started to falter, as darkness began to evade. "Moon bitch!" she bellowed. "MOON BITCH!" she cried again. Yet no one responded.

The senshi all waited, looking to see if a third party would indeed step out. This cat woman's hysterics were unpredictable. At all cost. The would not allow her to come within contact with their moon bit--their princess.

Uranus levelled the ground with another World Shaking, catching Nekoko off guard, sending her flying into a support column. Nekoko was down.

"VENUS!" Mercury exclaimed, as Venus hold on her love me chain faltered. Her wounded bare leg now glowing a greenish purple. During the battle no one noticed the pained senshi, perspiring in pain. As the last of the civilians exited, Venus' hold on consciousness diminished.

The main exit collapsed onto itself.

Their fallen comrade distracted the senshi from Nekoko's recovery. "Some prodigy moon bitch," she sneered, as she decided to end it all with a big bang. Nekoko produced five more needles, each the size of her leg (at least) and launched them in all directions. "You aren't going to taunt me anymore!"

"FALL BACK!" Mars declared, sweeping Venus in her arms, as she leapt to higher ground, looking to exit from the ceiling, with the others following in suit.

* * *

"HIMEKO!" Neptune cried, her arms stretched down, barely brushing against Himeko's golden locks. She was too late. She had felt the sorrow, the despair, the darkness all too late. A sudden impact, out of nowhere ambushed her, having caused her to cry out in pain as the beautiful orchestra hall around her began to fall. The pain itself had wounded her and stunted her reaction to the attack, when she had come to, civilians were already rushing passed her, urging her to run for cover. Passing the balcony she caught sight of Himeko and Tomiko in peril and sought to rescue them. But it was too late.

The unknown suffering intensified, and Michiru's unique powers of empathy caught the full impact of it. Her vision began to fail. It was hard to function. All of a sudden she was engulfed in a warm light that lulled the pain and suffering she felt. She began to fall.

Michiru soon felt the familiar embrace of her lover, carry her away to safety as she allowed the warmth to free her of the misery and anguish of whatever monstrosity that attacked.

_Th...tha...that...thats all folks...lol Alrighty, I'll end it there. You've no idea when i started this chapter, and how many times i've rewritten it. So there's this year's update haha...jks. I will try to update more frequently. Next chapter I will respond to reviews, and hopefully it shall be up, i don't know...next week. I really will finish this story, bare with me. Any thoughts on the progression of the story, other than it being slow and long. lol..._

Any who. Take care. Peace out...Loadsa Luv

Shy Girl1988


End file.
